


Heralds of Primus

by Korinthis



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autobots need the Decepticons, Decepticons need the Autobots, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mech Preg, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Weird Biology, weird science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinthis/pseuds/Korinthis
Summary: No new sparklings were being made and the well of sparks was fizzling out. Nobot on the Council wants to admit how dire their situation is.Meanwhile Megatron is sulking on Earth trying to envision a plot to take over Cybertron.  However, he knows his Decepticons are growing tired of the war. There is only so long before war takes its toll on even the most battle hungry of war builds.Can a ship that has slipped between the very fabric of dimensions bring hope as well as the new war that follows them?





	1. Out of the pan, and into the fire

Their world had been one of peace won through daggers in the dark with aide from the humans.

Of energon grown not mined. Fields of glowing golden grains, Orchards full of heavy fruits that glowed, and massive gardens of glowing vegetables. They had the seeds in the hold….. enough to fed all of Cybertron if they found a place to grow it.

Of a world where humans were no longer pure organics and rarer than the crystal birds of the Horsehead nebula. The few left are kept as lavish pets by Cybertronian nobles who paid the priests for the right to be handlers. Many were killed when they’re systems showed strange and wondrous gifts. Everything from being able to charge a mech’s self-repair nanites with enough power to heal even spark threatening wounds in an instant to the gift of being able to shatter a mech’s frame with little more than a scream. 

A world threatened by another war. With Grostenions, a monstrous race of brutish anthropomorphic techno-organic giants, and the Grostenions’ handlers the Seraphimus, a winged techno-organic race that acted more like devils than the angels they appearance mimicked. 

This was the world a ship and her crew escaped. 

The oldest of them, Depthstrike, was acting captain of their tiny crew and the not so little escape ship. Calm and collected, Depthstrike leds from the front no matter the odds. Little escapes his golden gaze. A large helijet his armor was mostly dark gray with copper accents along his wings and rotary blades. 

His human partner was the ‘demure’ Tempest. Her raven wing black hair and lavender purple eyes against soft copper tone skin made for a piercing combination. A massive energy bow rested against her back and she rarely smiled until now.

Second in command was, Ironspark. A powerful Praxian war build whose alt mode was a police issued dodge charger. Quick to fight but not to anger, Ironspark is constantly making calculations on how to take anyone down. Against his white and black armor, his playful aqua blue optics just scream for attention.

His human Voltage rarely leaves the niche between Ironspark’s shoulder plates and his neck cabling. A tall mocha skinned male with electric blue dreadlocks, Voltage is a hard person to miss. Bit of a motormouth if given half the chance. 

Then there was Hammerpoint, a sturdy shuttle painted in silver and pale aquamarine.  Optics of cautious forest green watched everything waiting for a blow. While not a warrior, little can stop him when he is given a reason to lift his hammer due to his shear mass and strength.

The Herald that stood at his side was none other than his lover Eclipse. Silver skin paired with onyx black eyes and hair. Eclipse has always been willing to risk everything for his handler and nothing will stand in their way. Not the rules, not the priesthood, and not even Primus himself.

The youngest Cybertronian of the group is Heavyfire. A powerful Armata tank. Black and gunmetal grey plates cover his frame. Playful due to his youth but at the same time extremely wise in spite of his age.

Oracle was the final Herald of the group. Her eyes milky white against porcelain skin framed by silver hair, gave her the appearance of a fragile doll or perhaps if one wished to be morbid a ghost. One could easily accuse Oracle of being the tactician of the group. However, when she is constantly shifting through possible futures behind her blind eyes it’s easy to become that which she was named. A seer, an oracle, a person who speaks of the future.

As alarms screamed, Hammerpoint fought to keep the ship level as they came in for a crash landing. Thankfully away from the populated sector over by the lake.

This Earth looked nothing like the one they all had known. Yet here this motley crew had landed, in a universe they had never seen before.

Oracle smiled as her gift showed her that they had in fact succeeded in punching through the metaphysical barrier between universes. She spoke softly, “We are free.” 

Depthstrike sent out a scanner drone to see just what this new world was like.  And by Primus and the Allspark the pure organic humans messed with them……

They saw Decepticons still existed. As one they realized they could stop this world from ever becoming like their world. Nodding as one, they agreed this was a fight worth fighting. None would live like they had.

If only they had known what had followed them through the electromagnetic storm.

Splitting up, Depthstrike and Ironspark took the direction towards the city. Depthstrike flew low as he said, “Keep your scanners peeled, I’ve got this feeling I can’t shake.”

Ironspark huffed out, “You two, Captain? I thought I was the only one whose plates were itching like an ambush is waiting.”

Voltage stated as he ran alongside his handler, “Come on Iron don’t go jinxing us on day one! So not cool.”

From where she sat on Depthstrike’s ‘back’ with her bow drawn, Tempest stated, “Volt, I’ve got the same feeling clawing at my spine. Something doesn’t feel right here.”

They made it to the city and Voltage hopped up to sit on Ironspark’s cab. Staring about them in sparkling like wonder, Voltage gasped out, “This is amazing! I’ve never seen so many humans in one place before!”

The Autobots were out on patrol when Optimus spotted something very odd. He froze before asking the others, “Is that normal for humans?”

Sari answered as she stuck her head out of Bumblebee’s window, “That’s downright weird….. You’re supposed to be inside vehicles…. wait! They don’t have drivers! Those are Transformers!”

Standing when she spotted their company, Tempest jumped and casually landed from the thirty foot drop. She hissed out, “Cybertronians! Split up! Lose them quickly! We don’t know what they’ll do!” 

Voltage was right with Tempest as they made a break for it. 

Depthstrike went north while Ironspark took off to the south hoping to draw the strange mechs away from their heralds.

When the human duo took off at speeds that just shouldn’t be possible, Ratchet stated, “I don’t know about you all but I don’t think the two little ones are actually human.”

Optimus called out, “Autobots, we need to find out who and what they are. Ratchet, you’re with me. Our target is the flyer. Bumblebee, you and Sari have the humans. Prowl, Bulkhead, the sleek cop car.  Everybot, roll out!”

They took off after their targets. Prowl and Bulkhead tailed the police car.

Bulkhead asked, “Do you think they’re Cons?”

Prowl answered, “I'm not sure what they are. However they sure took off like they were up to no good.”

Sighing, Ironspark commed Depthstrike, - How cute…. Autobots trying to follow a Handler... -

Depthstrike chuckled but added -Scrap! I am going to need back up…. We weren't the only ones who came through the storm-

Coming to a screeching halt, Ironspark transformed to robot and then back to car mode so he could spin around even faster. Then he shouted out as he roared past his followers, “Primus damn it! Depthstrike! Tempest is going to offline you for this!”

Bulkhead turned around and stared at the now empty street. Then as Prowl took robot form next to him, Bulkhead asked, “Where’d he go?”

Prowl answered, “I don’t know. However, did you see just how large his root form is? He may not wear Decepticon colors or symbol but he definitely was a war build. Come on, let’s get back to Prime, hopefully the others had better luck than we did.”

For a short while the flyer seemed content to let them follow him. Optimus was not stupid he could tell the helijet was staying in visual range. Then suddenly, Optimus saw the flyer twist to dodge energy fire. The massive war build hit the ground in root form and snarled out, “Seraphimus Victoriaum Maximus!” 

A winged being in gold armor bowed in the air before laughing in a way that made Optimus’s plates crawl.

Maximus rumbled out, “Where is your herald pretty breeder?  My Comandante hungers for her techno-organic frame.”

Optimus stopped when he saw the war build draw a massive lance and shield. Then he looked up at the winged techno-organic.This shouldn’t even be possible! If the history texts told the truth that thing should still be in stasis!

Following Optimus’s gaze, Ratchet gasped out, “What in Cybertron is that?!”

Ever the history buff, Optimus stated, “I think….. it might be a Seraphimus. But that doesn’t make sense the race has been in stasis for untold millions of stellar cycles.”

Depthstrike roared out, “You shall never harm another Cybertronian or human if I have any say in the matter!”

Before the two Autobots could do anything the war build led the strange new alien away from the city and soon they lost track of him. Optimus sighed, “We better go see if the others have had any better luck.”

Elsewhere, Bumblebee screeched to a halt when he turned into an alleyway and found himself faced with an energy bow at full draw and an energy pike. 

The mocha male with the electric blue hair spat out, “Why do you follow, Handler? We are not your charges.”

Then the female stated, “Fellow herald step out and explain your mech’s actions or I will snuff him out where his tires rest.”

Sari stepped out and muttered, “Alright! Alright! Just don't hurt Bumblebee! Optimus just wanted to know who and what you guys are!”

The bow lowered and the energy dissipated as Tempest stated, “I am Tempest and this is Voltage. We are Heralds of Primus. Two of the nearly extinct techno-organic humans from our dimension. With a lot of luck and the good grace of Primus himself we were able to come to this dimension.” Then she lifted her hand to her ear as static filled her comm lines. Tempest gasped, “DEPTH! What happened?! ANSWER ME FOR FRAG’S SAKE!”

Voltage lowered his weapon and lifted his hand to an ear to ask, “Iron? Ironspark?! Answer the comm! Frag it! We gotta help them, Tempest! Only one thing makes them go dark like this.”

Tempest hissed out, “Frag, you don’t think /they/ followed us?! Going into the storm was nearly suicide for us and we have Oracle…”

Bumblebee offered, “I'm the fastest thing on wheels, hop in and point the way.”

The two heralds looked at eachother with sour looks. Then Tempest answered, “We're fast enough on our feet, riding inside a Cybertronian is just wrong and just plain rude for anyone other than their bondmate.”

Voltage teased, “Keep up if you can short stack.”

Chasing after them once Sari was back inside his cab, Bumblebee snapped, “Who you calling short?! You're both smaller than I am!”

The two heralds laughed in a good natured manner. Then Tempest purred out, “You keep thinking that, Bumblebee. Let’s get moving!” The two bent low and then they were running faster than Nanosec could move! 

Bumblebee gasped and Sari squealed in delight as the little speed demon rushed forward after the Heralds.

Sentinel was trying to find Wasp when he spotted a Cybertronian he had never seen before rush past him. He shouted, “Stop in the name of the Elite Guard! Stop and identify yourself!”

Growling, Ironspark answered, “Frag off Civi. I got places to go and a mech’s aft to bail out of the fire.”

Spotting the jet-twins above, Sentinel roared, “Forget Wasp for the moment after that insolent mech! I want his designation and rank! NOW!”

The Jet-Twins went after the strange car-former.

Jetfire managed to dart in front of the car but he yelped when the car turned into a massive war build. How in the allspark did something that big compact down that much?!

Snatching his twin out of danger, Jetstorm gasped out, “What being wrong with you?! Sentinel Prime Sir wants to be knowing your name and rank!”

Baring his denta, Ironspark snarled, “Since when did the Elite Guard stand idle when innocent lives are hanging in the balance?! Get out of my way mechlings! You’re not old enough to understand the danger that stalks this city. Now move!”

The jet twins yelped when the war build barreled through the spot they had been mere nanoclicks before.

Time was not on Ironspark’s side and as much as he felt horrible for treating the two flyers in such a crass manner he didn’t have a choice. Depthstike needed him. NOW! 

When Ironspark slid in to help him face the two winged warriors, Depthstrike joked softly, “What did you stop for ener-caf?”

Ironspark brought his no-dachi up and moved to defend his friend’s back as he joked back, “You bet your sweet aft I did, I even got you a triple espresso with extra cobalt shavings.” 

Laughing as they danced through the battle not once allowing the other’s back to be exposed, Depthstrike asked playfully, “Get the receipt as well?”

Jetstorm stared at the two. They fought as well together as he and his twin did. They had to be long time friends given how different their frame types were. One a grounder and the other a flyer. How being they friends?   


Then suddenly a massive club came flying at them causing the two warriors to jump apart to avoid being squished. A saber toothed cat behemoth snarled at the cybertronians.

The Jet-Twins flinched when Sentinel shouted, “Get those Decepticons now! Or do I have to do everything myself?!” He drew his lance and shield as he attacked the car-former.

Ironspark twisted clear of the attack and glared when the idiot elite guard damaged one of the buildings. Once the big chinned moron looked his way, Ironspark snarled, “Hey! Syk-breath! There are civilians in those buildings!”

Sentinel spat back, “Do I look like I care about some disgusting organics?!”

Blocking a blow, Ironspark was about to snap but suddenly he found himself stuck between two attackers. Both of whom didn’t care if they hurt innocents!

Depthstrike couldn’t help his friend because he had his own servos full as it stood. He shouted, “Iron! We need to get this fight away from civilians!”

Baring his denta, Ironspark darted and dodged trying to use the tight press of quarters to force the other two to attack each other. He both smirked and cringed when the behemoth sent the useless Prime into a building.

The two war builds managed to drive the battle out of the city when suddenly Sentinel Prime shouted, “I’ve had enough of this!” Ironspark gave an oof when that shield collided with his back struts sending him flying and tumbling straight into Depthstrike.

Both war builds groaned as they tried to right themselves. Struggling to get their limbs untangled quickly, they knew if they didn’t get back on their peds quickly they were slagged to the smelting pits and back.

Seeing more fighters arriving, the Seraphimus growled out, “Grab the two downed ones and retreat.”

The Earth crew rolled up just in time to see the behemoth scoop up the two stunned but struggling mechs.

Puffing up, Sentinel smirked while crowing out, “See that Optimus?! I taught those Cons a lesson without your help.”

The two techno-organics stared after their comrades and as one whirled to glared at the one called Sentinel Prime.

The Jettwins shuddered and dove to hide behind Jazz when one of the tiny humans drew back a shot on an energy bow and snarled out, “You fragging scrapheap! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!”

Sentinel preened, “I won! I taught that decepta-creep a lesson!”

Voltage snarled, “BOLT SLAG! He isn’t a Decepticon! You just sentenced him to a fate worse than death because you can’t tell the difference between a Con and an innocent War Build!”

A bolt of energy whizzed past Sentinel’s audio fin when the mech took a threatening step towards them and Tempest snarled, “Another step and the next one will pin your spike to the back of your housing. Am I clear?”

Flinching away, Sentinel nodded.

Going to tug Tempest’s weapon down, Sari soothed, “Tempest! We’ll get them back, I promise! Optimus wont let anyone hurt an innocent. Just tell me what those things were, why did they take your friends?”

Voltage answered, “The winged one was a Seraphimus, and the big one a behemoth. You don’t need to know what happens in the cells of their ships. It has broken many a civilian and war build alike.”

Optimus frowned and stated, “But the Seraphimus have been in stasis for millennia, while a select few try to find a cure to their race’s steady decline into extinction.”

Chuckling darkly, Voltage answered, “I’m looking at their cure…. They don’t care if you’re willing or not. They call it a blessing. Accept the gift of the Divine….”

Horror sank in as he realized exactly what the techno-organic meant. He stated, “Let’s head back to base and get everybot out of the open. It sounds like we have much to talk about.”

Then Sentinel growled, “You’re not in charge Optimus.”

As they started moving out, Tempest asked, “Do I have to shoot you, Prime Hard Aft?” The earth Autobots snickered as they led the way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Megatron was out for a peaceful walk to clear his processor when he heard the sounds of battle. Storming towards the sounds, Megatron was ready to give his idiot subordinates a piece of his processor when he saw it was actually two fairly young mechs facing off with a bestial mech who was larger than he was.

A ‘small’ shuttle was locked in a grapple with it and suddenly he shouted, “A little help Fire!”

Several tank shells sent the beast flying, and the tank former huffed, “Oh come on Hammer! It’s just a behemoth….. it’s not like it has its handler around.”

Suddenly Megatron heard a soft voice at shoulder height state, “Hmmm, My Lord if I might suggest, placing a blast to your left at a forty five degree angle. It would be most appreciated.” Due to the young femme’s politeness, Megatron actually decided to humor her and a strange yelp filled the air.

Another bestial mech crashed to the ground.

Eclipse used his gift softly once he had his allies behind him and the smaller Grostenion’s spark failed under the twin assaults of cannon fire and the human’s gift. He had not expected the war build to fire again.

Oh well, no kill like overkill right?

Stepping forward when the behemoth looked his way, Megatron challenged, “Beast! Leave the younglings alone! Face a true warrior!”

The behemoth took one look at the older mech before it snatched up its fellow and fled. The divine powers were not with it today.

Growling in annoyance, Megatron spat out, “Running away like some cowardly Autobot. I had hoped to at least blow off some steam.”

Eying the new mech up, Eclipse tried to decide if he was annoyed enough to teach the big guy some manners or if he was grateful enough to leave the big blowhard alone.

Spotting his mate’s considering gaze, Hammerpoint huffed and snatched up Eclipse as he snapped, “No.”

Glaring, Eclipse hissed out, “Why the fragging pit not?! One blast! Just one! Let me teach him some manners! Warbuilds need the civies if they want to continue!”

Megatron watched the shuttle bare his denta at the tiny almost human. It was amusing to watch the two banter. It was like watching the long time bonded pairs. Then Megatron asked, “What is it talking about?”

Oracle answered, “Since your lordship’s only care is about conquering. There is little future in such actions, ergo you don’t need to understand what Eclipse is speaking of.”

Panicking when the warlord whirled their direction, Heavyfire squeaked out, “Oracle! Just shut up! You’re going to get us all killed.” He shifted to shield his herald from those red calculating optics that his Herald couldn’t see per say. Sure his Herald had a secondary visual sensor array but that would require the fragile human to actually pay attention to it and not the data streaming over her main optics.

Rolling her blind optics, Oracle answered, “Based on current variables, only two out of four hundred and fifty possible futures end with all of us offlining. The probabilities are in our favors. Most likely to be offlined is a toss up between Voltage and myself.”

Seeing Megatron’s confused look, Eclipse teased, “Oracle has a constant stream of the possible futures going across her eyes. Voltage can learn and reveal your thoughts as they happen. Both gifts are fought for and often sought out for destruction. All of us have a gift in some form or another. I can over charge sparks with a scream. While Tempest can heal just about everything shy of offlining”

The big warlord looked straight at the techno-organic and he couldn’t quite fit the thought of such a devastating gift hidden in such a tiny frame. Megatron then asked, “If you are so powerful then why are you listening to the mech with you?”

Eclipse answered, “Because Hammerpoint is more than just my priest ordained handler. He’s my best friend, confidant, and bondmate. I am the war build to his civilian build. I may also be carrying the spark of our first creation….”

Sure enough, Hammerpoint went from standing to flat on his back as his optics rolled back in shock.

The group laughed at their fallen member. Heavyfire muttered, “Frag, I owe Depthstrike a bottle of energon wine. I have to get a vineyard growing it would seem.”

Oracle squealed and pleaded, “Oh! OHHHH! OHHH! Please! Make your black en-berry wine! I miss it so much….. I’ll do that thing you love.” 

Megatron asked, “Are all of you bonded to your charges?!” The thought of being bonded to a human was unnerving to him.

Heavyfire answered, “Oracle is referring to helping me win credits. She’s like a sibling. She was my carrier’s prize pet before my carrier was offlined. Thank Primus.”

Before Megatron could ask, Oracle answered the question, “Skystriker was an aft. He was offlined in self defense.” Then she explained, “It is actually very rare for a herald to take a bondmate at all. Even rarer for it to be their handler, the emotions between Herald and handler often mimics that of siblings. Hating a handler is more common than loving them.”

Then Megatron asked, “Eclipse mentioned being the war build to Hammerpoint’s civilian, why is that important?”

Eclipse explained, “Well assuming you want a future for the race, you need an Autobot and a Decepticon to make sparklings. To put it in a perspective you’d understand.”

Now that got Megatron thinking. If his processor conjured up the image of that feisty little prime with a tiny mechling in his arms, Megatron wasn’t going to admit to it or that he might have enjoyed the image more than he should.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Autobot base. 

Voltage jabbered on while Tempest just blankly stared at the two Primes. Finally the female techno-organic stated, “What a fragged up alternate dimension. Primes as little more than captains. There is no point in saving them Volt. I’m going to find the Captain.”

Sentinel growled out, “You aren’t going anywhere.”

Shrugging, Voltage stated, “I wouldn’t try to stop Tempest buddy. Besides whatcha thinking, it ain’t gonna work. The Autobot council you know wouldn’t be able to contain us. Oh by the way that thought you just had I’m going to need high grade bleach to erase! That’s just sick you scrapheap. Jazz keep yourself and the jet-twins away from this sick frag.”

Gaping at the strange being, Sentinel snarled, “You glitch! I’ll turn you into scrap!” How dare this thing reveal his thoughts! Suddenly pain surged through him and Sentinel crashed down to his knees.

Ignoring the stares of shock from the Autobots, Tempest lowered her hand and stated, “One would do well to remain on a healer’s good side.” She walked away as if she hadn’t just brought down a mech many times her size with a simple touch. She added, “Do sit still for an hour, or your knee joints will end up glued solid by your own self-repair systems.”

Smirking, Voltage stated, “I warned ya, dude! Tempest is a hardcore glitch, she can heal you or turn your self-repair subroutines against you. Hurts like a son of a glitch don’t it big mech? This is why we don’t piss her off…… the only mech who can calm her without getting zapped is Depth who is…. oh yeah! Missing thanks to your weak useless peacocking bull scrap! Right along with my Ironspark! Be grateful all I can do is read your thoughts………. and share them with others……. let’s see how Jazz likes that mental image you had.”

Jazz yelped when his mind was filled with the image of himself and the twins chained down to Sentinel's berth. He knew that it was Sentinel’s berth because of the gold trimmed Aqua and the red trimmed blue pillows. Jazz could clearly tell the jet-twins had been well fragged and his own legs were around Sentinel’s hips. Gagging silently, Jazz snarled, “Woah, Bro! What’s wrong with you SP?!”

Optimus blinked when Tempest walked over to him. Then all his aches were gone as Tempest soothed, “We will report in on the hour. However, we have to find our handlers.”

Nodding, Optimus answered, “We understand, and if you need help just let us know.” Turning to glare at Sentinel, Optimus asked, “Do I even want to know what you were thinking?”

Jazz protectively shielded the twins and spat out, “Sick man! They’re kids! What kinda Prime thinks about that scrap?!” He actually urged the youngsters towards Optimus as he stated, “I’d report your aft for that shit if I could!”

Voltage sighed and stated, “Sadly, my voice don’t count for much in this dimension. Back home, one word from me and he’d be slagged. But then again I’d have to go through the holy rituals and Tempest would have to purge the results again. Which would mean never hearing the end of it again.”

Glaring, Tempest growled out, “If I have to coax your spark to reabsorb another unwanted sparkling……. I’ll make you carry to term just to prove a fragging point! Even if the Captain has to be the donor sire!”

Gasping in mock horror, Voltage growled out, “You’d sic your uncle on me! Yesh! What crawled up your skid plates and died!”

Glaring as she stormed out the door, Tempest answered, “Perhaps the fact that my Uncle is MISSING! Because of a pompous glitch!”

Giving the Autobots a shrug, Voltage chased after his friend.

They both knew the Seraphimus clearly hadn't landed inside the city. Given the general lack of panic or destruction. So they started ranging outward. Reporting their progress or more apt their lack of progress every hour.

Optimus felt bad for the two strange techno-organics but they clearly didn't want help. Not that he'd know where to start or what he would even be looking for.

After the third hour Voltage started to whine. It was his way of dealing with the anxiety of being separated from his handler and best friend.

An hour of his whining and Tempest was ready to put Voltage into repair induced stasis lock!

As they paused by a mine entrance, Voltage sighed, “Look, Tempest! It’s been four hours! We need to find the others and report in. HEY! Are you even listening to me?!”

Flinging her comrade into the mountainside, Tempest snarled, “I am not leaving Depth or Iron behind! They didn’t leave us! I refuse to give up….!” Falling to her knees, Tempest screamed out all her fear and anger.

From inside, Oracle perked up and Heavyfire gasped out, “That sounds like Tempest!” He raced outside and lifted the suffering techno-organic up.

Hammerpoint joined his comrade as Tempest screamed, “THEY! They took Depth and Iron! We don’t know where they went!”

Megatron came out and asked, “What is all this racket about?!” He saw the two new techno-organics and asked, “Tempest and Voltage?”

Voltage muttered, “Scrap mech, them some messed up thoughts. I get it, blue and red is smoking hot but really? Bondage ain’t that fragging fun. Is it? I never really understood the appeal…… Is it the control or is there more to it? Really?”

Sharing a look, Hammerpoint and Heavyfire as one snapped, “VOLT! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?!”

Flinching, Voltage yelped, “What?! His thoughts are so loud he is shouting them at me! Also when did you two become Ironspark?! Only Iron can tell me I’m overstepping! Besides there are no priests to /please/ here! Depth and Iron are missing because of blue and orange’s bull scrap peacocking attitude! Those winged pit fragged scrap heaps are here! And they have our Captain and my handler!”

Groaning, Megatron asked, “Is he always this talkative? And what does he mean by handler?”

Tempest pulled herself together and when the two mechs refused to answer the warlord she stated, “We are slaves to the priesthood. Slaves to be bred and paraded around. Our handlers keep us in line. They hold our kill switch codes. We who are forced to fight and defend the priesthood’s right to rule. Because it is fight or be chained to the breeding bench for the rest of our functioning.”

Oracle came out and confirmed, “Tempest speaks the truth, Lord Megatron. In the dimension we come from the Decepticon cause was ended with aide from the humans. Then genocide, down to the last sparkling the war builds were destroyed. Without a thought to the future. Fate is a sick and twisted glitch. Once again humans saved the Autobots, as their interactions with the massive organic energon farms caused them to mutate and become techno-organic.”

Sickened by what he was hearing, Megatron stated, “Best come inside and take a moment to rest then I will help you find these two…. Depth and Iron.” He didn’t need to be a genius to hear what the young techno-organics were not saying. Humans had become the replacement war builds, the unknowing and unwilling replacements.

Voltage stated, “We gotta report back to the Prime soon. Thanks for the offer though. We gotta keep looking. But after we get some recharge and fuel! Lock down the ship and get the holo-emitters going and all that stuff. Be in touch big mech!”

Snorting at the cocky salute the techno-organic shot him, Megatron replied, “Stay out of my processor, and keep your intake shut about what this mine holds. If you follow those two rules then  you are more than welcome to visit.”

Shaking his head as Heavyfire scooped him up, Voltage muttered back, “I’m having to work out a whole new shielding method to deal with how loud your thoughts are big mech but trust me, I’m not willingly going to go skipping through those meadows. No way in Primus’s spike do I wanna.”

Everyone chuckled, even if it was a strained one from some but it was a laugh they all needed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Unexpected Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wasp is about to find out the hard way why little civilian builds shouldn't be out alone on Earth any longer.
> 
> This chapter has non-con, you have been warned.

Time was difficult to keep track of in a cell, even with an internal chronometer. No blessings came their way which Depthstrike was deeply grateful for. He was not too keen on the idea of being heavy with some techno-organic devil angel’s hellspawn as Tempest called the results of such blessings.

Ironspark spent his time sharpening his claws on the cell bars. It wasn’t like he’d cut through or anything but it passed the time. Since they were not speaking to their fellow prisoners. 

Two heralds. A young male with heavily beaded cobalt blue corn row braids that fell to his aft. Skin the color of sakura petals just like the female. Their eyes were also the same gold. Siblings perhaps. The female’s hair though was a dark midnight blue in a single braid that nearly reached the floor.

Looking up when he heard shouting, Depthstrike snarled when he saw one of the Grostenions setting a small green bot into a breeding bench. His chronometer told him it had been a week since they had been captured but this new prisoner was set straight into the breeding bench. A civilian frame, that had to be why.

Wasp screamed, “Wasp good bot! Let Wasp go!” 

Trying to save the youngster, Ironspark shouted, “Fragging freak! Pick on somebot your own size!” He wasn’t one to get angry often but these glitches just ground his gears the wrong way. He really didn’t like mechs who went after civilians because they were smaller or easier targets.

Jumping at the sudden defense from the unknown bot, Wasp whimpered and pleaded, “Let Wasp go!” They were big like Decepticons but he couldn’t see any faction symbols on them that he recognized. As his arms were locked into the strange bench thing, Wasp felt helplessness fill him and he started thrashing even harder.

Then the other snarled out in a deep voice that made Wasp shudder, “Would the great divinity approve of you touching a mechling like this. Give the tiny spark to us…. I'll take his place for you willingly.”

The fox mech considered it but then two Seraphimus walked in.

Victorus Decimus wanted to be sick. The breeder mech was little more then a hatching. His blood red wings twitched but there was nothing he could do. The Segmato outranked him and also had permission from the higher level officers to proceed with this blessing.

Segmato Meridus stroked his hands over the dainty struggling frame. Forcing the legs into the proper straps, Meridus rumbled out, “It is rare to find such a ripe breeder all alone…. I am not one to spit in the face of the fortunes. This bot will receive my blessings and you four may witness if you wish.” 

Depthstrike stood and pressed his servos to the bars when the young mech’s gaze turned his way. He rumbled out, “Wasp, listen to me! Relax! Do not fight what is going to happen. I’m sorry.”

Optics going wide, Wasp wondered what the unknown mech was talking about, but then a warm servo stroked over his modesty plating. Wasp thrashed in the bonds but it was no use he couldn’t move much except his helm. Whimpering, Wasp begged, “Save Wasp! Let Wasp go!”

Smirking, Meridus rumbled out, “I will, sweet Wasp. After I fill you with my divine blessing.” Flicking the medical release switch, Meridus smirked at the panicked screams as his digits stroked over the pretty little valve. He spotted the hate on the four prisoner’s faces. This was the part he loved the most. Then he noticed Decimus had left.

Too bad…. 

Sighing, Meridus wished Decimus had stayed to see what he could do with a lover. He had been considering courting the young Victorus for many a stellar cycle. Stroking Wasp’s valve until the port was damp enough to continue without damaging himself, Meridus whispered darkly, “Scream for me, surrender to the divinity of the Seraphimus.” 

Whimpering, Wasp bit back the scream that wanted out as a spike he was nowhere near ready for was forced deep into his valve. The protoform beneath his abdominal plates hurt as it was stretched by the glitch’s spike. Looking up, Wasp found comfort in the hate on his fellow captives’ faces.

They watched the ‘blessing’ and planned their vengeances each differently.

Wasp was weak and exhausted when his frame was forced to overload and his assaulter overloaded deep inside him. Lifting his helm, Wasp thought it was over until he realized they were locked together.

Supernova glared. The beads in his cobalt blue braids clicked together as he shook with repressed rage. He could free the young mech but it would doom them all….. Waiting for the perfect moment to escape was now even harder for Supernova. 

Now that this Seraphimus might have just figured out the key to breeding mechs not just the techno-organics.

Whining when the winged glitch withdrew, Wasp pleaded, “No more…. let Wasp go… please…” Servos undid his bindings, Wasp was limp as he was lifted. When he was turned over and cradled gently to the techno-organic’s chest Wasp would admit the winged glitch was handsome but he hated the glitch.

Setting the young mech in a cell, Meridus purred out, “May the Divine above answer this blessing with one of their own.” Leaving the cell, Meridus puffed up with pride but then one of the not so docile prisoners decided to speak up.

Ironspark spat out, “If the Divine knows what's good for you, it’ll leave the young mech alone! If you left your spawn behind, I swear by Primus and the Allspark you’ll never see me coming until it’s too late wings.” 

Smirking, Depthstrike rumbled out, “The Horsemen cometh, are you prepared lowly Segmato?”

Huffing, Meridus gave a soft growl as he left the brig. There was no way their Commendate was stupid enough to chase after the eight Horsemen of Cybertron…… There was no sense in doing so!

Wasp curled up in a ball but his processor chewed over what he was hearing. If they got out of here, he was going with these two. Even behind bars they spoke up for him, defended him, and even tried to help him.

Moving to the bars that separated her from the young mech, Skysong spoke softly, “Wasp? Can you move? Can you reach the bars?”

Whimpering as pain lanced through his leg struts, Wasp crawled towards that soft soothing voice. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering if this was what a carrier would sound like? Reaching up, Wasp whined and his servos found the soft flowing cloth that covered the femme.

As the young mech curled into her, Skysong slide her arms through the bars and hummed softly. Activating her gift just enough to make Wasp’s frame believe the pain was less. While she couldn’t heal him, Skysong could at least give him something for the pain as it were.

Then Wasp realized he was small enough to slip through the bars. Shifting just a little, Wasp popped through and the femme yelped in shock but she shifted to fit him in her lap. He noticed something, when the humming stopped the pain was back with full force. Wasp whimpered out, “Wasp hurt, please… femmebot not stop?”

Lifting Wasp up, Skysong moved to her berth and soothed in a sing song manner, “I’ve got you Wasp. My name is Skysong. Rest and recover.” As the young mech drifted off, Skysong kept humming and gently petting his frame. This was sadly a very common happenstance in the war with the Seraphimus.

It was the dead of the night when Wasp heard something. He lifted his helm from the softness of the femme techno-organic’s chest. At least his self-repair systems had managed to fix enough of the damage that he wasn’t in agony any more.

Feeling the young mech move, Skysong whispered softly, “Lay back down Wasp, keep your optics shut but your audio receptors open. Until Supernova or I tell you otherwise.” Turning to look, Skysong asked softly, “Victorus Decimus, what brings you here at such an hour?”

Looking at the shivering young mech, Decimus answered, “I can not condone what happened… I am here to help you, Skysong, and the young mech.”

Getting up, Supernova approached the bars slowly and stated, “You’ll have better odds if you have all of us backing you up, Seraphimus.”

Giving Supernova a look, Decimus stated, “My name is Decimus. Please, I have enough manners to use your designations. Is it too much to request the same in return?”

Tilting his head, Supernova answered, “Alright Decimus. But it remains, you’re throwing away everything and you are going to need more muscle than just Skysong.”

The other two mechs were well awake now and Depthstrike stated, “You will not get far without a place to hide your energy signatures or food. I'm Depthstrike and he is Ironspark. Since we have withheld our designations.”

Opening the cells casually, Decimus answered, “I would appreciate a safe harbor to vanish into if you would welcome me among you in spite of the Segmato’s actions.” Going into the cell, Decimus offered his hand to the young mech who blinked up at him. Then he noticed the energon on Wasp’s thighs as he helped the small bot up. Decimus asked gently, “Can you walk, Wasp?’

Wobbling badly as he stood there for a moment, Wasp was about to say he was alright but his first step sent him stumbling right into the techno-organic’s waiting arms. The warmth was soothing and Wasp leaned into the hold as he asked softly, “Why Wing-bot help Wasp?”

Shifting his hold a little, Decimus answered, “Because of the way you looked at me.”

Blinking, Wasp asked, “How Wasp looked at Wing-bot?” 

Nodding as he led the way out, Decimus explained, “Yes, you looked to me for protection and comfort. As if in spite of my race, I had earned the right to hold you and give you such things.”

Nestling further under the strong arm that was supporting him, Wasp Mumbled as he leaned into the other’s side, “Wing-bot warm. Warm and Comfy.”

Smiling softly, Decimus gently mantled his wing around Wasp to give the young mech the warmth that Wasp seemed to enjoy so much. For a moment he wished this to never end. Then the need to get Wasp and the others off the ship came back to the forefront. As he led the way out,  Decimus kept his head on a swivel and managed to keep his charges out of sight. Until he turned a corner and found himself face to face with none other than Vitoriaum Aristophontes.

His own brother.

Tucking Wasp behind him quickly, Decimus bared his fangs at his brother.

Wasp pressed closer to the tall Seraphimus as the other blue winged one eyed him like candy. He gratefully accepted the shielding wings that blocked him from view.

Aristophontes sighed and rumbled out, “Deci…. Deci, Deci. I knew you were always going to be a disappointment but a traitor as well? Sire will be most put out by this.”

Flaring his wings out definitely, Decimus countered viciously, “You assume much, Vitoriaum. I place very little value in that male’s opinion, even less than I put in yours.”

Roaring out in rage, Aristophontes charged Decimus.

Pushing Wasp back into the other mechs’ waiting arms, Decimus moved to met the charge head on. He managed to halt Aristophontes’s forward movement with a powerful left hook.

Ironspark held Wasp back as the two Seraphimus clashed in the hallway.

The brothers traded punches, kicks, and throws. Both collided harshly with the walls of the hallway several times. Then Aristophontes sneered, “The breeder’s valve must be exquisitely tight if it is a good enough reason for you to turn on your own family! For you to throw away your career!”

Finally having enough, Decimus snarled, “The only family that ever mattered to me died when Carrier offlined at your tender mercies!” He smashed Aristophontes into the wall hard enough to knock his elder brother out cold and as he dropped the limp body to the floor spat out, “You should never have killed my mother.”

Supernova placed a hand on Decimus’s arm and stated, “Focus big guy, you need to grab whatever belongings you have. We’ll meet you outside.”

As Supernova spoke, Wasp rushed over to reassure himself that Decimus was alright. His servos innocently touching the tall Seraphimus.

Looking down at tiny Wasp, Decimus could see how the young mech clung to him and hesitated. Those purple optics begged him to stay and Decimus was about to speak when Skysong spoke up, “Go, get your armor and weapons. Wasp needs you armed and ready to defend him. The four of us will protect him until you return.”

Wasp blinked and turned his helm to gaze at the others. To massive Depthstrike with his lance and shield who was like a more honorable and wiser Sarge, then Ironspark who smiled easily, Supernova who while a hothead was kind and strong, then finally to Skysong with her soft carrier like tendencies. They would protect him? Wasp finally felt safe after all these stellar cycles.

Gently patting Wasp’s helm, Decimus stated, “I will return quickly, Wasp. Go with them. Find somewhere safe to hide.” He turned and hurried to his quarters. He barely bothered settling his armor properly as he threw it onto his frame. Sure it would pinch in places but he didn’t have time to fix it. Into a carryall he tossed the few items that he couldn’t bare to lose and as he ran out of his room his free hand snatched up his massive war hammer.

Keeping Wasp tucked against his side, Depthstrike kept his shield defensively raised and led the way clear of the ship. He rumbled out softly, “Double time, we need to make it to the tree line without being seen.” 

Wasp gasped when he was lifted like he weighed nothing and the massive war build ran for the treeline. He saw the techno-organics easily keeping pace with the two Cybertronians. It was actually fascinating to watch. 

As they slid into cover, Ironspark muttered, “Fly boy has ten cycles to get here…..”

Shushing the younger mech, Depthstrike stated, “We wait, he’ll show. Now everyone sensors on maximum, try to catch a nap if you can. I’ll take first watch.”

When Depthstrike put him down, Wasp went to Skysong and snuggled into her soft chest again. What could he say those mounds were warm and soft.

The last turn before the hallway to the hatch was in view when Decimus found himself faced by his fellow Victorus Labrax. Gritting his teeth, Decimus tried to be casual as he asked, “What brings you here old friend?”

Arching an eyebrow at Decimus, Labrax sighed and asked, “What did you do this time, Deci?”

Smirking, Decimus answered, “Family dispute, you know how me and Aristo butt heads. Need some time to get the ruffle out of my feathers…..”

Crossing his arms, Labrax sighed again before saying, “Your Sire will only protect you for so long and given that he is not here…. Deci, if Tyrannis sets his mind to forcing you to be his concubine, no one can save you.”

Smiling, Decimus gently patted Labrax’s shoulder before saying, “Do not worry so about me, old friend. You know me better than that, it would not be me who needs saving if the Commandate tries that. Moreover, he knows it as well. Which is why he hasn’t tried force.”

Once Labrax was gone, Decimus moved towards the exit only to hear Tyrannis call out his name. Stopping, Decimus took a soft breath to steady his nerves before turning to face the Commandate with a polite, “Sir?”

Eying his Victorus, Tyrannis gently resettled the younger Seraphimus’s armor as he teased, “Why must you insist on fighting when you can have an easy life of comfort at my side?”

Smiling softly, Decimus countered politely, “I am bonded to saving our people, and I can not place one being’s comfort above the comfort of our people.”

Frowning slightly, Tyrannis brushed a lock of hair from Decimus’s face and stated, “You can’t hide behind that excuse forever, Deci. I will wait, for you will see it my way soon enough my sweet Victorus.”

Bristling at the touch, Decimus firmly stated, “Any permission my brother gives will never hold weight with me. So do not go asking him to grant you what you desire Commandate. I am heading out on a long patrol, have a nice day Sir.”

Escaping the ship, Decimus made sure he wasn’t followed before he turned his attention to catching up with his charges. Finding the group, Decimus wasn’t expecting Wasp to race to him and hug him so tightly.

Wasp whimpered, “Wasp scared. Scared Wingbot not come back.”

Depthstrike gently teased, “Now now Wasp, it takes a lot to kick those winged techno-organics. Also a mech doesn’t make it to Victorus without being tougher than average. Now let’s move out.”

Nodding, Ironspark moved to wake the other two heralds. When they groaned, Ironspark soothed, “Sorry but it’s time to move out. Lover mech caught up with us.”

Supernova nodded and Skysong yawned before saying, “When we get someplace safe, I’m going to recharge for like a week straight.”

Smirking as he got up, Supernova helped his twin to her feet before saying, “I’m right there with you, sister. But let's focus on keeping up.”

Leading the way, Depthstrike smirked when he noticed Decimus falling in right behind him walking next to Ironspark. The positioning of Wasp in the center of the group was not lost on the older mech. So the little civilian had found himself a strong protector.

Leaning into the warmth the techno-organic radiated, Wasp felt safe. Even if the shear size of the hammer that was casually set over Decimus’s other shoulder should scare him. There was just something soothing about Decimus. Wasp smiled softly as he turned his gaze back to the ground to keep from tripping.

Noticing the first few stumbles, Decimus asked softly, “Wasp, are your injuries causing you grief?” He hated Meridus more and more with every stumble Wasp made even when Wasp shook his helm. When the tiny mech nearly fell, Decimus just bent and hooked his arm under Wasp’s thighs.

Giving a yelp as he was lifted, Wasp blushed at the casual ease Decimus lifted him with. He however looked to the others but nobot made any sort of sign that this was unacceptable. In fact Skysong just gave him a soft smile. Well if Decimus was going to carry him, Wasp wiggled a little to get comfortable and laid his helm on a strong shoulder to catch a stasis nap.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the past week, Tempest had taken command as best she could. She missed her uncle and juggling the two factions of Cybertronians here was starting to piss her off something fierce. So she shouted out as she grabbed her bow, “Heading out on patrol!”

That had become rule one, say something when you were heading out.

Rule two report in regularly. 

Rule three, never go alone.

Eclipse came over with his axes on his hips and joked, “Trying to break rule three already?”

Smiling, Tempest answered, “I figured someone would jump at the chance to get out for a bit.”

For about three hours, Tempest and Eclipse searched. Then Tempest finally sick of silence smirked and asked, “So have you told Hammer yet?”

Chuckling, Eclipse answered, “Yes, when I informed the Decepticon warlord, Hammer was holding me. He fainted dead away just like Depth said he would. Apparently your Uncle will be receiving a cask of Fire’s first batch of wine.”

Then they heard Depthstrike rumble out, “Good to know, these old joints could use a pick me up. Hammerpoint hasn’t locked you up in an ivory tower yet it would seem.” When he noticed Tempest drawing her bow, Depthstrike huffed darkly, “Down child. Red is with us. You can thank him for getting us out. Now let’s head back to the ship and you two can report in.”

Giving the Seraphimus a glare, Tempest darted forward and hugged Depthstrike’s leg with a gasped out, “Thank Primus you're alright.”

Eclipse asked, “So besides Red, who is the new crew?”

Smirking as he scooped up the two micronized heralds, Depthstrike answered, “We've got Heralds Supernova and Skysong. We've got the Cybertronian Wasp and Red is Victorus Decimus.”

Shaking his head, Decimus answered, “Just Decimus. I never wanted the rank anyways. Blessings just aren't my thing, but the Commendate wanted to show me favor.”

Having gone out to the Decepticon base to spend time with their fellow techno-organic, Oracle was sitting there talking to Blackarachnia when she lifted a hand to her ear. 

Leaning in at the gesture, Blackarachnia asked, “News about your missing crew mates?” She noticed the other Decepticons started perking up in interest. What shocked her the most was even Megatron turned his gaze towards the small female.

Smiling, Oracle informed the Decepticons in the room, “They have been found. It would seem our Captain found a helping hand among the enemy crew. Hmmm, who could have predicted that.” Not wanting to even bother turned her attention away the changing equations, Oracle asked, “Voltage, catch please?”

Darting over, Voltage caught Oracle easily when she jumped down from her perch. He asked, “We heading back to the ship then? Is Ironspark alright?! Did those winged glitches bless him?! If they did! I’ll rip their feathers out one by one! Or set them on fire! Fire is good two.”

Hammerpoint bowed to Megatron and stated, “You are always welcome aboard our ship. We will continue to remain neutral but I think you understand why we are not picking sides. If you have need of us even as a diplomatic go between with the Autobots feel free to inform us.”

The Heralds as the third faction was now titled left the mine and headed back to their ship hidden deep in the woods.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Complications? YA THINK?!

Megatron realized he could use the Autobots’ fondness of the humans to his advantage and he turned his gaze to Professor Sumdac. For a moment he weighed the advantage against his desire for revenge. Then he sighed and called out, “Professor.”

Professor Sumdac flinched but looked towards his captor. While Megatron hadn’t been kind to him, Professor Sumdac could also say the mech was not unnecessarily cruel to him. He had food and was allowed rest when he truly needed it.

Offering the organic his servo once he deactivated the forcefield, Megatron asked, “Ready to go home?”

Staring at the servo, Professor Sumdac asked, “Why the sudden change of heart?! I thought you were planning on making me repay you for all the technology I reverse engineered from you.”

Smirking, Megatron answered, “I have my reasons. Simply put, I benefit more from releasing you then by forcing you to work for me.” When Professor Sumdac stepped into his servo, Megatron transformed and carried the human back to his tower.

Professor Sumdac stepped out onto his daughter’s balcony and Megatron rumbled out, “If I find out you’ve reveal my base’s location to the Autobots, I will level your tower and the city. Do we have an understanding, Professor Sumdac?”

Nodding, Professor Sumdac answered, “I understand. Even if you are doing this for your own gain, thank you for releasing me. I am sorry that I used you to create my automatons without your permission.”

Megatron didn’t bother to grace the statement with any sort of reply. He simply left the city as quickly as he could. His imprisonment at the hands of an organic still rankled but he had more important matters than petty revenge on his plate.

He needed to focus on his alliance with the Heralds and protecting his Autobots.

For deca cycles Megatron worked with the Heralds trying to find the Seraphimus’ ship. He kept his mechs in the dark aside from ordering them to leave the Autobots alone. Even after visiting for weeks, Megatron was still impressed by the level of tech in the Heralds’ ship and then one of screens flashed. 

Reading the warnings, Eclipse hissed out, “Frag it all to the Pit! The Autobots are in trouble. A Seraphimus scouting party has found them.”

Then Megatron remembered why he had been watching the screens and flying late night patrols. For their race to have a future, Decepticons needed the Autobots to carry their offspring. He got on the coms, “Lugnut! My most faithful servant. We must move to protect the Autobots from this new menace. If our race is to survive we need them intact.”

Lugnut asked, “But grand and glorious Megatron, of what do you speak of? Are we not to crush the worthless Autobots and free Cybertron of Autobot tyranny?”

Groaning softly, Megatron rushed to get airborne as he firmly ordered, “Lugnut. Do as I command. Take Blitzwing and secure our future. We need those Autobots functioning and in one piece. Preferably without Seraphimus blessings inside their carrying chambers. Do I make myself clear?”

There was grumbling on the other end of the coms but Lugnut affirmed, “As you wish, Lord Megatron.”

Meanwhile, Optimus was fending of an attack from a one of the smaller beastial mechs that kept licking its intake plates. The way the thing was looking at him was creeping him out!

Bumblebee was working with Bulkhead against another of the strange bots when he asked, “Is it just me or are these things even creepier in person?!” Suddenly he yelped as a servo grabbed his aft. Leaping away from the beastial mech, Bumblebee yammered a bit incoherently.

Diving down to more or less pile drive the offending mech into the ground for touching the cute little yellow mech’s aft, Random Blitzwing snarled out, “Servos off, ze bug! Ze only one who should make him yelp like zat is me!” He slammed the mech’s helm into the ground repeatedly for attacking the annoying but cute tiny Autobot.

Then Icy spun forward and stated, “Such actions are completely uncalled for. Ze young bot is delicate.”

Shaking free of his shock, Bumblebee snapped, “Who you calling delicate?!”

Seeing a larger bestial mech moving to attack Bulkhead’s back, Lugnut charged it and bellowed out, “You will not touch Lord Megatron’s Autobots.”

As his attacker was sent reeling, Bulkhead slammed his wrecking ball into the beast’s helm as he demanded, “Who are you calling Megatron’s Autobots?!” He got right up in Lugnut’s personal space but the larger war build was unfazed.

The mech Optimus was facing suddenly slammed him into the dirt only to be blasted away. Blinking, Optimus looked up as Megatron landed next to him and he couldn’t keep the shock off his faceplates. Sure he had seen Megatron flying what seemed like patrols around the city but coming to their rescue?! 

Primus below?! Had the universe been turned on its helm?!

Smirking at the Prime, Megatron leveled his cannon at the behemoth that turned his way. Canine like features contorted into rage as it charged. Megatron fired several shots into its chest as he rumbled his engine.

Optics going wide at the display of power, Optimus felt a tiny surge of fear when the Decepticon leader looked his way. Only for fear to segway into shock as Megatron offered him a servo up. Like a civilized mech.

Megatron smirked at the owlish blinks and leaned down farther. The Prime finally took his servo and Megatron gently helped the other mech to his peds. Even with the shear difference of their heights, Megatron felt his spark warm as the Prime showed so little fear of him.

Optimus asked sharply, “Why did you save us?!”

Smirking, Megatron countered, “Why indeed? I will leave you to figure that out on your own Optimus Prime.” Turning to his mechs, Megatron stated, “Decepticons, return to base.”

Spinning forward, Random yanked Bumblebee into a hug and purred out, “Stay alive sweet Bee.”

Wobbling as he was set back down, Bumblebee stared at the Con in shock and once the Decepticons left he asked, “Is anybot else as confused as I am about this?!”

Bulkhead stated, “You and me both, little buddy. What was Lugnut going on about Lord Megatron’s Autobots? Like we belong to them or something.”

Frowning as he looked after the Decepticons who had come to their aide against the strange aliens, Optimus answered, “I’m not sure but I think I know a way to find out. Lets head back to base and see if the Heralds can shed some light on this mystery.”

Getting back to the warehouse, the three autobots went to the communications terminal and Optimus called the Heralds. 

Voltage appeared on the view screen and chirped, “Good to see you bots are okay! When Eclipse said he sent the Cons to help you guys out I feared the worst! I know the Seraphimus are bad and what not, but sending the CONS?! I smacked him for that!”

Blinking, Optimus asked, “Eclipse sent the Decepticons to help us? Why would they do anything to help us?!”

Smirking, Voltage answered, “What? Don’t tell me you all don’t know basic mechabiology… well in that case I ain’t saying nothing. I am going to leave it at they have their reasons and that’s it. Anything else, you’ll have to call Megatron and ask him.”

Bumblebee whined, “Oh come on! They showed up, saved our skid plates, and Lugnut was calling us Lord Megatron’s Autobots! Then you aren’t telling us anything?!”

Shaking his helm, Optimus asked, “Is this reason the same one for why they haven’t tried to attack us recently? And why Megatron returned Professor Sumdac to us?”

Nodding, Voltage stated, “You catch on quick Optimus. It’s part of what makes you such a good leader.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Megatron called Strika.

When she answered the call, Strika rumbled out, “Lord Megatron? What orders do you have for us?”

Smirking, Megatron answered, “Orders, I do not doubt you will dislike. However, I will explain why. I want all of our ships pulled back to a single point. If you can manage it, bring the fleet to this planet.” With a few keystrokes, Megatron set her the coordinates to Earth and then he dropped a bomb on her by saying, “There is to be no more attacks against the Autobots.”

Sure enough, Strika demanded, “Have you lost your PROCESSOR?! Even if I can convince the mechs to listen to that stupid order, why?!”

Smirking, Megatron answered, “For the same reason you and Lugnut have never been able to conceive a bitling. You are both war builds. It takes a civilian and a war build to make a bitling. We need the Autobots to carry our offspring.” He was well aware of how long his two most loyal followers had desired to have the pitter patter of little peds filling the hallways. 

Then he gently added, “Imagine having all the sparklings you ever wanted, an Autobot tending to your home, never feeling the pinch of hunger in your tanks again, and having a homeworld to protect at your beloved consort’s side. Think of it Strika, does it not sound like a paradise?”

Strika considered what her Lord was saying. She wanted a sparkling so badly but neither she nor Lugnut had quickened. No matter how they had fragged over the many stellar cycles. There must be some merit to what Lord Megatron said about needing a civilian build. Finally coming to her decision, Strika rumbled out, “As you wish Lord Megatron, I will see it done. Remind Lugnut to keep an optic out for candidates in return, since the others will take more effort to convince.”

Smiling, Megatron answered, “Very well, Strika. My ever faithful General of destruction.”

Strika laughed and teased, “It has been too many stellar cycles since you have had enough joy to joke and tease. It does my spark good to hear it once more you scraplet.”

Once the call was over, Megatron pondered it for a moment. When was the last time Strika had called him by that nickname? Not since the earliest days of the war. It wasn’t until now that he had heard it once again that Megatron realized just how much he had missed that comradery.

When had he allowed the war to consume him so much that Strika became distant? A spark breaking sound escaped him as he realized that he had pushed away a femme who had always been there for him, the femme who had nearly been an older sibling. 

The pain he finally allowed himself to feel nearly overwhelmed him. For that moment he felt weaker than when he was nothing but a disembodied helm but at the same time he felt stronger than he had in millennium. As if allowing himself that moment of pain had strengthened him in ways he could not describe.

Standing up, Megatron bellowed out, “LUGNUT! We are going on patrol!”

Rushing to his Lord’s side, Lugnut gasped out, “Of course, my glorious Lord! May our foes tremble in……”

Cutting in, Megatron stated, “Enough, Lugnut. I have a message from your consort. Strika wishes for you to keep an optic out for a proper candidate for your shared Autobot. She seems quite determined to have the pitter patter of tiny peds inflicted upon us.” Then he turned his audio receptors off so he wouldn’t have to listen to Lugnut gush over Strika.

For deca cycles the city was mostly quiet, with only the occasional scuffle with the bestial mechs that were trying to get ahold of the Autobots. 

Only to have the routine upended by having to rescue Starscream……. from what appeared to be a pack of anthropomorphic fox mechs.

Megatron was already irritated from not seeing the Autobots for several solar cycles and then he had to save his once second in command from a group of mechs with fox like traits.

Looking up at the very angry warlord, Starscream pleaded, “I’m sorry Lord Megatron! Please don’t leave me out here to these things?! Nowhere is safe! I can’t get more than a few cycles of recharge before they are on me! They are using the sewers to get through the city!”

Pity found its way into Megatron’s spark. He had seen the shear weakness in Starscream’s fighting. The seeker wouldn’t last much longer on his own. While Megatron didn’t want to save the traitor, Megatron didn’t want to see what might be spawned if the Serphimus captured the seeker in front of him.

Shaking his helm, Icy asked, “We are taking him back? Are you sure about dis Lord Megatron?”

Sighing, Megatron answered, “I do this because it is the lesser of two evils. The last thing we need is to discover what happens when Starscream of all mechs is forced to carry bitlings.”

Looking up at the two in relief, Starscream gasped out, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Returning to their base, Megatron shook his helm when he spotted Lugnut working on what could only be considered a courting gift and promptly decided he didn't want to know which poor Autobot was about to receive it. He only hoped to be able to resist the  humor of whatever fallout Lugnut would no doubt return to complain about.

Starscream found the first flat spot that was out of everybot's way and wasn't the floor to pass out into recharge.

Once his gift was finished, Lugnut left the mine to find Bulkhead. Spotting the Autobot, Lugnut landed in a dramatic fashion.

Staring in shock and slightly disturbed, Bulkhead readied his weapons as Sari landed on his shoulder.

Blinking, Sari asked softly, “What’s he doing this time?”

Going down on a knee, Lugnut rumbled out, “It pleases me to find you whole and ample still amidst this fracus…..”

Sari asked, “Did he just call you fat?”

Lugnut panicked, “No no of course not! Ample is a perfectly fine shape to sport! The sturdiness of frame allows for proper support of affections and the desired results.” Offering up his gift, Lugnut asked, “Might I trouble you for a moment of time to sip on oil and discuss….”

A wrecking ball to the faceplates cut off Lugnut’s practiced speech.

Bulkhead was out of there in two sparkbeats all while Sari laughed her ass off at the poor attempt on the Decepticon’s part to flirt.

Lifting his helm at the sound of Bulkhead returning, Optimus took one look at Bulkhead’s disgruntled expression as well as Sari dying of laughter and asked, “Do I even want to know?”

Huffing, Bulkhead answered, “I’m not sure what happened myself! Lugnut showed up and suddenly was trying to say something about having oil……”

Cracking up even more, Sari reeled it in just long enough to gasp out, “Lugnut tried to flirt with Bulkhead…. it was bad!”

For a sparkbeat, Optimus held it in but the horror on Bulkhead’s face plates as the situation sunk in was too much. Clapping a servo over his intake, Optimus tried to stop the laughter but it exploded from him as his frame curled inwards. It was starting to make some sense. The reason the Decepticons didn’t want them damaged or taken by the Serphimus was because the Decepticons wanted them in the family making sort of way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Megatron looked away from his work when he heard Lugnut’s grumbling. Spotting the dent in the big lug’s helm, Megatron sighed and asked, “Let me guess the Autobot did not accept your proposal?”

Giving his lord a kicked cyber-puppy look, Lugnut sobbed, “He would not even listen to my request. His human friend caused a misunderstanding and he walloped me for it!”

Dying of laughter on the inside, Megatron turned off his audio receptors and just randomly nodded to make his subordinate think he was listening. Megatron wondered once more what Strike ever saw in the big idiot. Once he was sure Lugnut was done, Megatron turned his audios back on and soothed, “You will find the proper Autobot for yourself and Strika, do not focus on one that is uninterested in what you are offering.”

When Lugnut moved on, Icy sighed, “You know he did not litzen to a zing you just zaid.” 

Smirking, Megatron answered, “Just accept the entertainment he will provide as he hopelessly chases the Autobot that put that dent in his helm. I have a feeling we will be seeing even more such dents in him in the future.”

On their way to talk to Megatron, Mixmaster and Scrapper looked at the fuming large flyer leaving the main room of the base. They decided to not bother the big mech, their curiosity could wait a little longer.

Deciding to stop in to see what the heralds were up to, Megatron went to the hidden ship and announced himself at the door.

Opening the door, Hammerpoint greeted, “Hello Megatron, you’re just in time to catch the tail end of dinner.” However at the sound of a panicked scream, Hammerpoint amended, “Ummm, I’ll bring you a plate. You can hang out on the observation deck.” Rushing to the mess hall, Hammerpoint grumbled, “Frag, Decimus you’ve got to take Wasp back to your room…. we’ve got an unexpected guest…..”

Scooping up the panicked minibot, Decimus soothed, “We will remain hidden, I take it you haven’t told your allies about our presence here?”

Rubbing the back of his helm, Hammerpoint grumbled, “Depth said not to…. So I need you two to hide until he leaves.”

Nodding, Decimus carried Wasp back to the room they shared and asked the sobbing mech, “What is bothering you so?”

Wasp sobbed, “Wasp thinks it stuck! Fuel make Wasp tank churn! Wasp no know what to do!”

Sitting down on the berth, Decimus soothed, “First, slow deep intakes and find your center. Being this distressed will only hurt any bitling you could be carrying. If you are with bitling then I am willing to help you through internally forging if you wish to carry to term, or Tempest can get your spark to reabsorb the new spark which will end the carrying cycle without a result.”

Leaning into the Seraphimus, Wasp let the warmth sink in as the techno-organic held him close. The fear of being sparked up was still there but as those big red wings moved the shield him from the world it felt less important.

Within a few moments Tempest appeared and clambered up to place a hand on Wasp’s belly plates. She glowed softly for a moment then soothed, “It’s okay Wasp. All it is is stress build up. You aren’t carrying any hellspawn. I’ve healed the weakened sensors that were causing the tank purging. You’ll feel better.”

Meanwhile just as Hammerpoint was about to hand over a plate to Megatron a com cut through every mech and techno-organic’s systems like a knife. The voice rumbled out, “To all Cybertronians on this planet. I seek the traitor Decimus. Return him and all techno-organics to me and I will not declare war upon you. Refuse and I will bring down the might of the Seraphimus Empire on your helms.”

Megatron was on the coms with his mechs, “Locate the Autobots and prepare to defend them. We will not bow to the demands of this moron.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evil cliffhanger....... sorry


	4. Time to Change the Battleground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing turned into a monster on me!

The Autobots all turned to the Herald mech that was visiting when Depthstrike muttered, “Well, I guess the Toxicougar is out of the bag now.”

Blinking, Optimus asked, “Are you saying what I think you are?”

Smirking, Depthstrike answered, “Decimus risked his wings to get Heavyfire and myself out of that ship and he wasn’t going to abandon Wasp or the two heralds that were in the hold with us. Nor was I. You can bet your fragging T-cogs I wasn’t about to turn around and frag him over.”

Bumblebee snapped, “Well why didn’t you just tell us in the first place?! Did the Cons know about this?! What makes them so special?!”   
Whirling on the microbot, Depthstrike coldly countered, “One of my new charges has reasons not to trust Autobots and is in a delicate state right now! I was not about to betray the trust placed in me to keep him safe. Also, the Decepticons are as much in the dark about them as you were. Think before you open your intake mechling.”

Optimus couldn’t help but feel disappointed in Depthstrike’s lack of trust but he also understood why the big war build withheld the information. Putting a servo on Bumblebee’s shoulder, Optimus cut in and diplomatically asked, “Well, now that the cards are on the table, might I meet this Decimus and discuss our future course of action?”

Sighing, Depthstrike answered, “I will set up a meeting but I have to insist that it be a private meeting. Too many mechs in one spot will draw attention. Even with Professor Sumdac's work on a signal dampener the Seraphimus are too good at sniffing us out.”

Nodding, Optimus stated, “I've been noticing the same thing. Their patrols keep getting closer and closer to the base.”

Sighing, Depthstrike answered, “Your signal dampeners at least are portable. Ours only work on an area. So we run the risk of getting caught everytime we leave the ship. At least the Decepticons have earned their reprieve by simply being too tough to tangle with in the Seraphimus’s books.”

Looking to the sky, Optimus sighed out, “At least the Decepticons aren't against us on top of the Seraphimus.” 

Nodding, Depthstrike stated, “I’ll be in contact once I let Decimus know you want to meet him.” Heading back to the ship, Depthstrike sighed before muttering, “This is going to fly about as well as a lead balloon.” 

Once on the ship, Depthstrike went looking for Decimus. He found the winged techno-organic tending to the greenhouse bay. What he didn’t expect was to see Decimus’s gift in action. 

Singing softly, Decimus coaxed the plants to grow and bloom. Jumping when he hear an intake being cleared, Decimus turned and saw Depthstrike. He asked, “Yes Captain?”

Chuckling softly, Depthstrike answered, “We needed a green thumb around here.” Then his voice turned serious, “The Commendate has demanded your return and I was forced to admit that you are hiding amongst us.”

Dusting the potting soil of his hands, Decimus asked, “One of the factions wish to meet.”

Wasp was just walking inside when Depthstrike answered, “Optimus Prime is willing to meet you one on one. I wasn't going to let them gang up on you.” His optics went wide with fear when Decimus answered, “I will meet with the Prime.”

A sharp cry of distress caused Decimus to turn and then Wasp was clinging to him.

Twisting his servos into the cloth that Decimus wore, Waso pleaded, “Decimus no go! Autobots can’t be trusted! Autobots will send Decimus to Stockades! Autobots send Wasp back to Stockades!” Sobbing, Wasp tried to think of a way to keep Decimus from leaving for this meeting.

Gently stroking Wasp’s helm, Decimus soothed, “Nobot is going to the Stockades, I promise.”

Still crying, Wasp looked up at Decimus and hiccupped, “Decimus…. hic… gonna leave… hic Wasp!”

Smiling, Decimus leaned down and gently kissed Wasp.

Moving his servos to grasp at those powerful shoulders, Wasp whimpered into the kiss. This was what he wanted! He wanted Decimus to forget those mean Autobots and stay with him!

Pulling away slowly, Decimus smiled softly as he stroked Wasp’s cheek plates and soothed, “I promise you, Wasp. I will return to you. No matter the trail. I do not go alone. Depthstrike will be right there to make sure nobot tries anything underservoed.”

Nodding weakly, Wasp muttered, “Wasp no like but Wasp understand.”

Pressing another soft kiss to the minibot’s lip plates, Decimus promised, “If I can I will push for them to pardon you of your crime. I must go now.”

While the two were distracted with each other, Tempest climbed up to her Uncle's shoulder and whispered, “So derpy daw. Also I'm coming with you. No ifs, buts, or coconuts.”

As they moved out, Depthstrike pinged Optimus with the location of the meeting. He asked softly, “Are you sure you want to risk this?”

Eying the older mech, Decimus asked back, “Why do you care? I do what I must to protect the one who holds my spark. Whom could do else and call themselves a true mech?”

Tempest chuckled and soothed, “Optimus is a good mech there is no risk talking with him. Sentinel is aft.”

As they walked, Decimus keep an eye on the sky. While Seraphimus and techno-organics by nature do not have a very obvious energy signatures, he knew the Blades his people used as shock troops were extremely sensitive to energy signatures.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus beat them to the meeting place. However even with his energy signal dampener, Optimus was worried. It was becoming more and more apparent that the device was only partial masking him. Pacing quietly, Optimus realized he was also nervous about meeting a Seraphimus.

Suddenly, a voice called out, “Be at ease. I am not interested in fighting you.”

Spinning around, Optimus found his optics drawn to the beautiful crimson wings that framed the techno-organic. Then his optics were drawn to those bright gold eyes.

Bowing politely, Decimus stated, “It is an honor to meet you, Optimus Prime.”

Blinking, Optimus was shocked almost stupid for a moment before he returned the bow and scrambled to answer, “Likewise Decimus.”

Chuckling softly at the wide optic confusion on the Prime’s faceplates, Decimus teased gently, “Cyberkittens got your glossa?”

Shaking his helm, Optimus answered, “I wasn’t expecting you to be so……” Oh scrap how does he say this without offending the larger than him techno-organic?!

Decimus asked, “Polite?”

Flinching, Optimus answered, “I didn’t mean to offend……”

Waving the apology away, Decimus soothed, “It is quite alright. I know you have only the fleeting encounters in battle and Depthstrike’s tales to go off of. Thank my Carrier, he didn’t allow my Sire to turn me into a toxic slug like my brother.”

Smiling softly, Optimus chuckled and answered, “True enough.

As they settled in to talk and relax, Decimus could tell this version of the Great Prime was far younger than the one that had chased the armada from Cybertron’s surface. This one had an innocence that Decimus couldn’t help but wish to see linger. An innocence that could show mercy still.

Only for their peaceful talks to be interrupted by Sentinel of all mechs! Sentinel snarled, “Consorting with the enemy now Optimus old pal? You were supposed to be helping me find Wasp!”

Decimus stood slowly and narrowed his eyes at the new mech and growled out, “My Charge is none of your concern.”

Sentinel snarled back, “Wasp is a traitor and should be captured and thrown into the Stockades!”

Trying to defuse the situation, Optimus cut in, “Sentinel please! Now isn’t……”

Getting in Optimus’s faceplates, Sentinel snapped, “Anybot that is helping Wasp deserves to share the traitor’s fate! I’ll drag him and the winged thing in myself!”

Then Decimus growled out, “This is your only warning, Sentinel Prime. Any more threats against my charge and myself, will be met with lethal force.”

Turning to look back at the Seraphimus, Optimus went slack jawed at the obvious mechanical seems in the techno-organic that was now towering at a height that put Lugnut to shame.

In shear panic, Sentinel sent a distress beacon to Ultra Magnus.

When Ultra Magnus arrived and saw the fight Optimus was trying to keep from escalating into physical blows he was not pleased with Sentinel. However, His audio receptors perked up when Decimus spat out, “I will not hand over Wasp!”

Optimus spotted Ultra Magnus approaching and saluted. 

Nodding to Optimus, Ultra Magnus offered, “The Autobot commonwealth can see to your safety from your peers if you would consider changing that opinion. I can offer you asylum in exchange for returning our escaped prisoner.”

Shaking his head, Decimus declined sincerely, “I am quite content with the deal I have worked out with the Heralds. Also, I am not blind enough to not see through the hollow charade that is your offer of safety. Nothing you have to offer is enough for me to give up one of my charges.  Least of all Wasp.”

Seeing he wasn’t going to get anything from the Seraphimus, Ultra Magnus sighed and stated, “Wasp is an escaped Decepticon spy. I really must insist that you return him to me.”

Crossing his arms, Decimus answered, “I can share his memories with you. All male Seraphimus can experience and store memories of those close to them or those willing to share. I can share them unaltered and in their rawest state. I can honestly speak true that he was never a spy.”

Huffing, Sentinel spat out, “What would that prove?”

Sighing, Optimus stated, “Sentinel. Decimus is offering to give Ultra Magnus direct access to Wasp’s memories. Memories that prove his innocence. Memories that prove you falsely imprisoned a young bot.”

Sentinel growled out, “Are you calling me a liar, Optimus?”

Ruffling his wings, Decimus cut in, “No, he is not. However, my people have a name for your kind of parading. Foolishness. Or Stupidity.”

Seeing Sentinel puffing up, Ultra Magnus snapped, “Enough. Show me these memories, Seraphimus.”

Narrowing his eyes at the Cybertronian, Decimus answered, “As you wish Cybertronian.” He mentally smirked at the returned narrowed gaze. Lifting his hands up to touch Ultra Magnus’s temples, Decimus brought forth the archive in his memory banks and took Ultra Manus through that day in Wasp’s life.

Ultra Magnus watched the memories closely and noticed the fact that when Wasp locked his foot locker the transmitter was not inside it. The young mech was innocent. 

Sentinel paced as he demanded, “How long is this going to take? You don't really believe there's any evidence that Wasp was innocent.”

Then Ultra Magnus spoke, “Wasp is hereby cleared of all charges. Due to evidence of being set up to take the fall for somebot else.”

Slowly removing his hands, Decimus stated, “Wasp is my charge and I will inform him of the change. He and the other two will remain with me aiding the Heralds in their ship. I will do what I can to discover more of the Commandate plans but as a traitor my access is quite limited.”

Nodding, Ultra Magnus sighed, “I understand. Do not put yourself at risk if it can be avoided. It will not be the first war we have faced without inside Intel, Decimus.”

Smiling softly, Decimus stated, “It is because it is not expected of me, that I am willing to dance the tune, Lord Ultra Magnus.” Bowing once more, Decimus turned and walked away towards the Herald’s ship to inform Wasp of his cleared record. 

Falling into step next to the techno-organic, Depthstrike stated, “You should tell Wasp what your spark holds, Decimus. I’m sure the kid would like to hear it.”

Looking to the mech, Decimus answered, “My spark can wait, Wasp needs a chance to heal before faced with the horror that is my spark.”

Shaking his helm, Depthstrike asked softly, “Is that you or your Sire Tiberius speaking?”

Freezing, Decimus blinked and then the older mech truly ripped the rug out from under him by asking, “Do you think I wouldn’t have kept my optics on the creations of Irondefender? When I never gave up trying to free my youngest brother?”

Patting the youngster’s shoulder, Depthstrike jibed, “At least you got your carrier’s need to protect those weaker than yourself.” Smiling softly as he ruffled the techno-organic’s hair, Depthstrike stated, “One out of three saved, I must be getting rusty in my old age.”

Once the Herald Mech and the Seraphimus were gone, Ultra Magnus began the march to return to the ship with Sentinel in tow. As usual he was ignoring the Prime’s excuses and whining.

Until a distress beacon blared on the com channels. The two Autobots rushed through their transformations and floored it back to their ship to find the three mechs they left behind under siege by the strangest things they had ever seen.

Even as Ultra Magnus moved to save the poor mechs, Frostblitz was snatched up and carried off by a Seraphimus with white wings and a nasty smirk.

Frostblitz screamed, “Mangus! Sir! Save me!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an almost comforting thing to have Hammerpoint flying at his side with Eclipse babbling on the coms. He also knew that Ironspark was with the Autobots and Voltage was with his handler.

Then a squawk filled the coms. Voltage was babbling on at a million miles an hour.

Megatron and Hammerpoint immediately changed course to save the Autobot patrol. 

Optimus was kicking himself as he fought with his team. The attack had hit them shortly after he had met up them. Even with Ironspark’s help, they were getting thrown about like they were toys by the two behemoths.

Then Depthstike and Heavyfire appeared. the balance seemed to in their favor for a moment until a small pack of lion mechs appeared.

The situation was starting to feel hopeless until Megatron landed behind Optimus with a playful rumble of, “We need to work on your combat skills, little Prime.”

Unable to resist the smile, Optimus asked, “Are you going to teach me once we’re all out of this mess?”

As he blasted away one of the smaller attackers, Megatron teased, “Are you ready for the implications of my training you?”

Rolling his optics, Optimus muttered as he brought his ax down on another one of the small attackers, “Decepticons are weird.”

The battle raged on around the three faction team, and in the midst of the chaos Lugnut landed and joined in.

Feeling a warmth fill his spark, Optimus almost felt invincible with Megatron at his back. The way the War build just knew how he was going to shift. Until suddenly Optimus was faced by the massive shoulder mounted cannons of the ox behemoth.

Yanking the prime against his chassis as he spun, Megatron had no idea why he had moved but as the blast splashed over his thicker armor he realized the one prime he could respect was unharmed. Those beautiful blue optics looked up at him and Megatron swore he could see desire in them as well.

Suddenly both of them heard a voice in their processors, “Turn your audio receptors off! Do it now!” Optimus scrambled forward to support Megatron as they both shut off their audio intakes.

The massive anthropomorphic ox mech attacking them suddenly grasped at his chest and light exploded from him before the greying frame hit the ground to shatter into dust.

Spotting Voltage giving them a thumbs up, Megatron tapped Optimus’s audio fins and turned his own back on before saying, “Fragging Pit, Eclipse. How is it you aren’t the one everything is gunning after?”

Eclipse answered as he leaned against Hammerpoint’s leg, “Because only friends know of my gift. My enemies don’t last long enough to be a threat.”

Optimus joked, “Remind me to never get on your bad side, or Tempest’s…..”

Tempest slid down Depthstrike’s chassis and jogged over to Megatron. She climbed up to the wound causing the mech to jump a little. She hummed softly as her hands glowed. 

Megatron groaned as his plates regenerated in a matter of moments. He twisted to look at where the wound had been and muttered, “Well… scrap. Neat trick, little one.”

Nodding, Tempest slid down and returned to her handler.

Depthstrike offered a servo and stood once Tempest was seated in his palm. He rumbled out, “We are often referred to as the Archangels or the Horsemen. All depends on how the high command wants us to act. If we’re on a rescue op, it’s Archangels……… if it is an assault, Horsemen.”

Sari hissed and spat out, “Horsemen!?! Like the four horsemen of the apocalypse! That’s cruel!” When she saw the looks of confusion, Sari explained, “First is  Pestilence on a white horse, second War on a red horse, third is Famine on a black horse, and last Death on a pale horse. They bring the apocalypse or the death of the world in their wake. To be referred to as them! That’s cruel and wrong.”

Then Oracle stated, “Some texts refer to the first rider as the Christ or Anti-Christ. However, Tempest’s call sign is Plague,  Voltage is War, I am Famine, and Eclipse is Death. We are well aware of the context, and have embraced it. Besides where we’re from, we have no choice in how or when we can fall in love or when we must fight. We are but pawns for Primus, who is as always a cruel god and ignorant of his creation’s needs. Every word of prayer falls on deaf ears.”

Optimus blinked when all three of the other heralds nodded in agreement. He finally asked, “How can you all feel that way? With the gifts he has given you?!”

Tempest stated, “Optimus… don’t you get it? We are not allowed to truly live because of what he gave us. Eclipse and Hammerpoint would have been torn apart for falling in love. Their sparkling purged, if the priests had discovered them. We are here only because we ran to protect them.”

Even Megatron felt like he had been struck. He wouldn’t kill an unborn innocent like that, for simply being created! Megatron engine growled out his rage and then he stated, “No priest will touch them, Tempest. I promise you that. Even if I must take the earth Autobots and my Decepticons to another world and start a new colony free of the previous prejudices.”

Chuckling, Voltage leaned against Ironspark’s leg and jibed, “You’re more focused on how to coax the pretty prime into your berth, but I have to admit you are one of the first to actually jump to doing something instead of just feeling pity.”

Nudging his partner, Ironspark hissed out, “Volt, how many times do I have to remind you to stay inside your own proc?”

Grinning madly as he was scooped up, Voltage answered, “As many times as you feel like until we both offline.”

Allowing Voltage to slide back to his usual spot, Ironspark sighed out, “Imp. I shouldn’t have to remind you to leave others alone.”

Leaning into Iron’s neck, Voltage answered, “We wouldn’t have known to run if I hadn't been peeking.”

Before Optimus could ask what Voltage meant, the mixed group looked up at the sound of massive engines and saw one of the enemy ships passing over. 

Realizing they had a new war on their servos, Megatron took the initiative and asked, “Oracle which base has the higher rate of survival?”

Oracle closed her optics and answered, “Given current variables, both have equal survival rates. The mine will hide you better but it has worse access to resources. Unless you have a device to hide your energy signatures which would give us access to better resources and better location at the Autobot base. Getting off earth has highest rate of success at the moment. Too many paths to sort properly. My apologizes.”

Oddly welcoming Megatron’s willingness to help command, Optimus stated, “Let’s head for the mine, it should hide our life signatures at least until Professor Sumdac can help us develop a better signal dampener. Even though I am worried about leaving Ratchet alone on the Ark.”

Putting several filters on her probabilities stream, Oracle stated, “Send Bumblebee and Sari, with Jazz and Depthstrike. Mobilizing the guardian bot will increase our chances of success. I also suggest sending a strike team to the Magnus’s aide, the odds of the enemy finding his ship are very high.”

Tempest looked up at Depthstrike and asked, “Should Depth and I go with the strike force instead?”

Oracle hummed before saying, “You go with Jazz, Depth should go with the strike force. Quickly.”

Optimus stated, “Prowl, I want you to go with Bumblebee and try to keep him out of trouble. Depthstrike, you’re with me. We’ll go help the Magnus.”

Huffing, Megatron stated, “I will join you, Prime. Lugnut see that the rest find their way to the mine. Make sure no one is harmed in the process.” 

Depthstrike stepped over to Jazz and Tempest jumped down from the taller mech’s shoulder. He looked to his herald before saying, “Tempest is very special to me, Jazz. Do nothing to put her at risk.”

Nodding, Jazz answered, “No worries my mech, I’ll protect her.”

Smiling, Oracle just knew for Depthstrike to take the first step towards the ninja Tempest needed to be bonded first. If the medic was exposed to Tempest enough the two had a high chance of mating. Also the probable offspring were adorable! Although there was a high chance of Depth toying with the Magnus. However Heavyfire would be better suited for the Magnus.

Hammerpoint stated, “I’ll get our ship moved to a place near the mine once everybot is there, just in case we decide to cut our losses here and run. We will need the cargo our ship holds.”

Nodding, Voltage added, “Even if we don’t, we’re still gonna need the seeds and the datapads on how to farm.”

Icy asked, “Why would that be important?”

Hammerpoint opened his subspace and pulled out a Cybertronian sized apple that glowed brightly from within. Tossing it casually to the triple changer, Hammerpoint purred out, “Take a bite and you tell me.”

Biting into the apple, Blitzwing moaned softly as the sweet juice hit his glossa and his fuel gauge actually lifted a little. Random spun forward and turned to Bumblebee after cutting a slice out of the apple with a gasp, “TRY! TRY!”

The tiny scout laughed and took the the fruit piece. Now that Blitzwing wasn’t shooting at him, the three faces weren’t so scary. In fact two of them were actually kind of adorable to him. He moaned as the fruit hit his glossa. Oh Primus, that thing was amazing.

Megatron caught the fruit chunk that was tossed his way and bit off half of it before offering the rest to Optimus. He managed to keep his moan down barely. Sweet Allspark, that was delicious.

Optimus ate the offered fruit cautiously but a moan slipped free at the sweetness of the fruit. His shock increased when he noticed his fuel gauge going up the tiniest amount.  

Looking at the neutral mechs, Bumblebee muttered, “Not cool! You guys get fuel like that and you only now share with us?!”

Hammerpoint explained, “We don't have the physical might required to defend our food from you and we didn’t trust you. Now we do, because we must. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

Tempest teased, “Hammer, play nice. They've proven trustworthy so settle the Sire to be paranoia.”

Sighing, Hammerpoint huffed, “I’m more than allowed to fuss!”

Depthstrike shook his helm and stated, “Let’s be about our missions.”

Transforming and taking off towards the Magnus’s ship at reckless speeds, Optimus felt a strange shudder dance through him when he noticed Megatron flying over him in a way he could only call protective.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fighting to defend their ship from the strange mechs that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, Ultra Magnus and Sentinel were nearly overwhelmed when suddenly they could breathe again. Blinking at the two massive war builds, Ultra Magnus couldn’t believe he was seeing Megatron, of all mechs, coming to his aide!

Sneering, Sentinel snapped at Optimus, “What took you so long?! Still as useless as ever!”

Slamming into the large bipedal sabertooth cat, Optimus spat out, “Less talking more fighting you glitch!” He dodged massive claws. He added, “You don't want to be on the receiving end of what these things like to do to Cybertronians.”

The giant roared out, “Maggots! Vermin!” It went berserk as it roared, “Praise the Seraphimus and bow to the yoke of divinity! Breeders are made for one thing and one thing only!”

Gasping as he dodged those claws, Sentinel demanded, “They talk?! The pit! Optimus what did you bring down on our helms?!”

Charging with a bellow of a roar, Depthstrike punched through the one attacking Ultra Magnus with his lance. He rumbled out, “Place the blame on the right shoulder struts youngling!”

Megatron focused on the one he faced off with. The giant spider hissed and lashed out. Megatron jumped when a grappling hook wrapped around the spider’s bladed limb stopping the attack. Driving his sword through the giant’s spark, Megatron turned and watched in horror as massive claws slashed across Optimus’s back struts.

Gasping out in pain, Optimus crashed to the ground when the cat kicked his legs out from under him. Looking up at his attacker, Optimus felt his spark seize as the cat purred at him with an almost starvation like hunger.

Throwing the spider’s weight off, Megatron raced forward and slammed in under the cat’s reach. Crashing into its frame like a wrecking ball, Megatron sent the beast toppling. Tossing his sword to the side, Megatron slammed his fists over and over into the saber toothed helm. Until he caved that monstrous helm in.

Rushing to Optimus’s side, Sentinel asked in a cracking voice, “Optimus? Oh Primus please be alright! I can’t lose you two!”

Groaning as he sat up, Optimus answered, “You lost me when you abandoned me to my fate for your mistake.” Finally letting lose, Optimus slugged Sentinel and spat out, “You wanted to explore! You wanted the fame of finding a Con stash! You wanted to be rich! You insisted on breaking protocol! Then you pinned it all on me! In my grief I let you do it to me!”

Moving to Optimus’s side, Megatron knelt and rumbled his engine softly to get the younger mech’s attention. In an uncharacteristically affectionate gesture, He offered his arms to the Autobot and smirked when Optimus dove for him. As those arms hooked around his waist, Megatron stroked Optimus’s audio fin and soothed, “I’ve got you, Optimus. Let’s get you to Tempest and Ratchet quickly.”

Optimus was upset enough and hurting enough to not really notice or care about the Decepticon’s affectionate actions. For once some mech was willing to just fragging hold him and Optimus was going to take it!

Ultra Magnus demanded, “What is going on?! Why would you come to the aid of Autobots? Answer me Megatron!”

Depthstrike placed a servo on the civilian frame’s shoulder and stated, “I can explain, allow them to see to the young Prime’s injuries. My herald can repair such damage quickly if he is taken to her. I have the answers I am fairly certain the High Lord Protector would give.” He gave Megatron a nod and the warlord took off towards the autobot base.

Blinking, Ultra Magnus stated, “That title has not been used since the matrix of leadership was lost and the title of prime was regulated to that of a unit commander.”

Nodding, Depthstrike stated, “The Matrix was never lost, it has returned to Primus and awaits for one worthy to be led to it. Optimus is the one worthy of it, but without a powerful Lord Protector we will not hold Cybertron. To continue as a race, you need us. The war builds. Without us, there are no viable ways to procreate for the long term. Megatron has become focused on Optimus and I must agree some of the thoughts Voltage has shared during his delving into that processor are quite devious and delightful.”

Smirking at the deer caught in the headlights look on the Magnus’s faceplates, Depthstrike purred out, “I am a War build, do you fear me? Do you fear the strength I hold? Or do you hold a secret desire for a war build to prove their strength to you?”

Sentinel gasped out, “Sir! You aren’t actually listening to this scrap?!”

Hooking a servo around Ultra Magnus’s waist, Depthstrike pulled him close and rumbled out, “I don’t need Volt’s ability to see into processors or Oracle’s gift of prophecy to know I am right. I can feel it in the rumble of your engines. It takes both builds to create new sparks, the old fashion way. Two Civilians or two War builds, just doesn’t work does it?”

Feeling tiny and a bit breathless, Ultra Magnus looked up into those gold optics and breathed out, “Are you offering to be my war build? To give me sparklings? That peace will just fall into place between Bots and Cons?!”

Smirking, Depthstrike answered, “No, I’m offering a fighting chance at survival. The Grostenions, and their handlers the Seraphimus will not stop coming at our people. Where my crew came from was a dimension where humans filled the gaping hole left behind by the eradication of the war builds of old. They were accepted by Primus and become techno-organic and then their gifts appeared. They were culled and slaughtered in droves, for gifts they couldn’t control. It was only after they were driven to near extinction that the priests realized some of them could commune with Primus and they were labeled Heralds. Handlers were chosen to keep them in line. But if you want sparklings that badly, I can give them to you. No strings attached.”

Crossing his arms, Sentinel huffed, “What a load of scrap. No way would any Cybertronian in their right processor would accept an organic let alone interface with them!”

Chuckling darkly, Depthstrike stated bluntly, “There are fetish clubs dedicated purely to the interracial congress with organics.” He laughed as the ‘prime’ flinched away. Then he supplied, “Look chin-mech, my ship holds a cargo that could end the energon shortage and increase the standard of living for all. But that only becomes available to the Autobot commonwealth when peace talks are concluded to my satisfaction.”

Glaring, Sentinel spat out, “You war builds are all the same! You have no right to withhold such a thing!” How dare this war build withhold such a thing?! Withholding something that could benefit all, if placed in the right servos.

Releasing the Magnus, Depthstrike stated plainly, “Leash your subordinate before his mouth removes the offer from the table completely. I may just give into my nature and toss you over my shoulder to seduce later.” The helijet started walking away as he stated, “Have a care and hide your ship or have fun with the giants when they return. Oh and if you see the ones with wings you may want to run, they tend to be a servo full of trouble even for us war builds.”

Sentinel growled out, “Just like that? You’re going to walk away?! I thought you wanted Ultra Magnus to carry your sparklings. You giving up this easy, Coward?”

Looking back, Depthstrike answered, “I’ve heard better from worse, Pup. I’ve seen more years of combat than you have functioned.  Allies and mates are not won in a single encounter. My offer is on the table and Ultra Magnus knows how to get a hold of me. Although in all honesty pup, Heavyfire would be a better match for him than I. My preferences lean more towards playful.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Megatron carried Optimus as the Prime gave him directions. When Jazz let him into the ship, Megatron snapped, “Where are the medics?!”

Jazz chuckled and answered, “Cool yer jets, m’mech. Der this way.”

Tempest snarled, “Look you aft! I can’t heal all of this damage in one sitting! It would knock my on my aft for a year! I don’t feel like being a fraggin Rip Van Winkle!”

Storming into the room and the argument,  Megatron grumbled, “You will be if it fixes our Prime.”

Optimus blushed a little at how forceful the warlord was being, for him!

Pointing at the work table, Tempest stated, “Put him down, Megatron. I need to have access to his wounds.”

Setting Optimus down gently, Megatron noticed the calculating look the older medic was giving him and mentally groaned. He prayed to Primus that the medic wasn’t old enough to know the old tells of a War build’s interest.

Sadly for the ‘young’ Warlord, Ratchet knew exactly what was going on now. The old medic kept his humor at the situation hidden behind his frown as he joined Tempest in eyeing Optimus’s wounds. Ratchet asked, “Can you localize your gift and repair the interior components? I can easily do the welding patch work if you handle the tiny detail work.”

Nodding, Tempest went to work. She was starting to feel drained but at least Ratchet was going to do the ‘heavy lifting’ as it were. Plating injuries were the hardest for her to accelerate.

Once the Herald was done, Ratchet went to work welding patches and lecturing, “Now Optimus I don’t know how you ended up like this but I will say don’t do it again! We can not afford to use up Tempest's abilities on injuries that could be avoided!” He subtly watched Megatron’s reaction and sure enough the war build didn’t disappoint. 

Crossing his arms, Megatron nodded in agreement before he even realized what he was doing but he caught himself when Optimus looked his way. He growled out gruffly, “My armor is thicker than yours, Prime. Also we need you to remain fully functional to help counterbalance my leadership. I do not do well commanding civilian builds.”

Curling in on himself, Optimus nodded in acceptance without seeing the worry that flashed in Megatron’s optics at the reaction, but Ratchet saw it. The old medic planned to use it for Optimus’s own good. He just had too much on his plate with fixing Omega Supreme before he could play matchmaker for two unruly mechs.

Megatron offered, “I can take you to the mine if you would prefer to get out from under ped.”

Nodding quickly, Optimus gladly took the offered servo to get back up on his peds. He followed Megatron silently as his processor chewed on memories he wished had never resurfaced.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following the directions from his herald, Depthstrike easily found the dormant guardian mech in ship form. Entering quietly, Depthstrike found the two medics fairly easily and he smiled at the playful banter between them.

Tempest teased, “And I’m telling you that if you reroute those power cables it’ll make it easier to bring the ship back online fully.” Then she noticed that her supplements were finally wearing off.

Ready to let the smidget have a piece of his processor, Ratchet turned as he heard a sound of contentment and found himself staring at a Cybertronian sized human. A very naked Cybertronian sized human. Primus, those curves were very nice.

Tempest smirked as she slowly walked towards Ratchet and purred out, “See something you like?”

Blinking, Ratchet blushed when the young techno-organic hooked her arms around his shoulders and his servos came up to touch those soft curves. Then he heard some of the other mechs coming. With a snarl he wrapped a warming sheet around Tempest who just giggled.

Walking in with Bumblebee and Prowl, Depthstrike chuckled when Tempest smiled at him and asked, “Decided to stop taking your supplements?”

Rolling her eyes Tempest answered, “I can do more damage in my natural state instead of micronized. We both know my gift is just as powerful at this size as it is when I'm tiny.”

Staring slack jawed, Bumblebee asked, “How are you so big? Why are you wrapped in a sheet?”

Pulling out Tempest’s garb from his subspace, Depthstrike chuckled and stated, “I take it your medic doesn't want to share.”

Tempest answered, “Stop trying to get a rise out of him, Uncle. We both know you'd sooner castrate yourself than mate with me.” Shaking out the dress that was little more than two long rectangles of cloth sewn together at the shoulders and along the sides, Tempest stated, “So going to have to make better clothing.”

Holding the sheet, Depthstrike shielded Tempest from the gazes of the others until she was dressed. Although he bit back his defensive response at seeing that white gown. He had lucked out and no priest had managed to sire a sparkling inside his herald but he knew they touched her.

Nudging her uncle’s chin with her knuckles, Tempest soothed, “Come on, enough of the scary face. They can’t get me any more. The others and I are safe, you saved us. Now we’re going to save our friends and teach those winged scum who they shouldn’t mess with.”

Sighing, Depthstrike leaned down and pressed his forehead to Tempest’s forehead as he sighed out, “You remind me of your sire when you talk like that…. it’s like….”

Tearing up, Tempest finished, “Like we never lost him? I miss him two, Uncle. However he is with Carrier in the Allspark. Let them rest. And quit fussing so much, I’m full size now I can handle myself.”

Snorting, Depthstrike joked, “You’ll always be the youngling begging for berth time stories in my optics.”

Sighing, Tempest went to Ratchet’s side and started helping with cleaning up the damage to the ship.

Ratchet found his optics drifting downwards and he huffed, “That dress barely covers you! Whose idea was it that that is proper covering?!” The side seams only went from the middle of her rib cage to just above her hip. He could still easily see the swell of her chest and hips!

Looking down at her dress, Tempest answered, “The priests. Less to get in their way, when they examine us.”

Prowl snapped out of his shock and asked, “Examine you?”

Depthstrike crossed his arms and spat out, “Like cattle. Livestock to use as they saw fit.”

Rolling her optics, Tempest shrugged and went back to work as she explained, “The priests make us take supplements that force us into a compacted state so our organic nature doesn’t led us into folly. It actually really hurts being forced to remain small when they have no other use for us.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Faltering Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one fought me the entire way and went through several reworks. Still not super happy with it.

In the mine, Bulkhead hid behind the herald mechs as he warily eyed the Decepticons. Lugnut to be specific. Shuddering, Bulkhead hadn’t forgotten the mech’s bad attempt at flirting.

The big con felt the hope fading from his spark when he saw how wary of him the sturdy Autobot was. Strika will never forgive him if he failed to win over an Autobot. However his tentative step towards the Autobot faltered when Blitzwing returned with the annoying tiny yellow one and the strange human the Autobots kept.

Bumblebee tried to ignore his hulking shadow!

Resisting the urge to get angered, Icy sighed and tried again, “Do Autobots not talk to zere alliez?” He needed to break the ice somehow without resorting to letting Random out. As much as Bumblebee’s reaction to Random had been positive, Blitzwing was more than just his crazy brother-personality.

Pouting, Bumblebee huffed, “Naw, we talk to them when we have something to talk about. I don’t want to talk.” He had to put distance between himself and the big lug. It was like the triple changer had done a one eighty after getting a little smile. Bumblebee didn’t want Blitzwing thinking there was going to be something between them. Just no! How would it even fit?! Blitzwing was nearly twice his size!

A few more attempts to talk to the yellow menace and Blitzwing was ready to snarl. However he forced Hothead back before turning to the human who was darting around with a jetpack. He asked as he moved towards the human, “Find zomething interesting?”

Landing on a spot she hoped wasn’t a button, Sari answered, “This set-up is awesome, I’m surprised you guys managed to set it up in a mine of all places.” Using her jetpack, Sari move to hover to stare at the screen.

Smiling softly, Icy stated softly, “We have our wayz. Jour jetpack iz quite imprezive. Jou handle it well, like a true flyer.”

Quirking her head at the big mech, Sari asked, “Why are you being so… nice? Not that I mind, it’s just kind of weird.”

Trying to hide his interest, Bumblebee listened when Blitzwing answered, “Itz simple. Jou are not the enemy anymore, but fellowz in war.”

As the two started talking shop about Sari’s jet pack, Sari noticed the way Bumblebee tried to creep over but act innocent whenever Blitzwing looked his way. It was kind of cute.

When Megatron and Optimus came walking in, Bumblebee jumped to the side avoid nearly colliding with Blitzwing’s elbow when Random spun forward to crow, “Ohhh?!  Look at ze love botz!”

Megatron growled, “Blitzwing, don’t you have a supply run to make….”

Sari squeaked, “Can I go two?!”

Baring his denta, Bumblebee cut the Con’s answer off by snapping, “Not happening, Blitzbrain!”

Random pouted and whined, “Zat’s not fair, Hummel-chan…… I vant to play with Zari two, Icy gets to have all ze fun.”

Once the triple changer left, Megatron actually showed the Autobots to where they could find the spare berth mats and a cavern they could call their own.

The jettwins insisted on their mats being next to Jazz however they refused to say why when Bumblebee tried to demand an answer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerking out of recharge, Prowl felt suffocated from the heat from so many engines in such close proximity.  He needed some fresh air.

Sneaking out of the mine, Prowl took a slow deep intake of cool night air. He couldn’t resist, and took off into the woods. One tiny patrol alone wouldn’t hurt anything right?

The moonlight glistened in soft patches scattered across the ground.

Prowl came to a screeching halt when he saw a Serphimus standing on the edge of a cliff. Mint green wings rustled softly before soft gold eyes turned to pin him where he stood. A powerfully built but lean body turning with a unnatural grace, a shiver stole down Prowl’s spinal struts. He felt like a rabbit trapped within the wolf's gaze.

The alien techno-organic soothed, “You have nothing to fear from me, little one. I did not seek out this place to invoke blessings for fallen gods upon your kind.”

Resetting his optics, Prowl took a slow step out of the tree line and asked, “Well if you aren’t here to bless anybot, why are you here?”

The Serphimus purred out, “This world has one of the most beautiful view of the stars.” Smiling at the small Cybertronian, he added, “My name is Sophoclidiscus.”

Watching the Serphimus, Prowl asked, “Why would you care about nature?”

Smiling, Sophoclidiscus crossed his arms and answered, “Just because my commanding officers are glitching scrapheaps and only see this planet for the gems hiding amongst your number, does not mean that I am the same. Yes, you are attractive but I have no desire to enslave you.”

Tilting his helm at those words, Prowl opened his intake but Sophoclidiscus continued, “I have found the songbird’s beautiful voice fades quickly when inside a cage. Beauty must be wild and free to flourish.”

Lifting his gaze to the sky again, Sophoclidiscus stated firmly, “You should return to where you hide, Victoriam Maximus is near. He does not share my opinions. I will distract him but you should return to your people quickly and silently.” Unfurling his massive wings, Sophoclidiscus took to the air with deceptive ease.

Prowl gasped at the sudden malstrom those wings caused but gently caught a feather that floated down as the Seraphimus took off to distract another officer.

Perhaps they weren’t all evil…..

Even more so than they had been given credit.

Taking off quickly, Prowl returned to the mine and returned to his recharge mat. Those soft golden eyes so full of knowledge haunted his recharge and when he was awoken Prowl felt like he hadn’t recharged at all.

Optimus noticed Prowl’s sluggishness and gently pulled the ninja down an unused tunnel. He gently asked, “Is something wrong Prowl? You look like you’re going to crash into stasis.”

Prowl muttered, “It’s nothing, just didn’t recharge very well. I’ll perk right back up once I’ve gotten a chance to move around.”

Frowning, Optimus sighed, “I hope you know you can come to me with anything, Prowl.”

Nodding weakly, Prowl answered, “Hopefully, I’ll recharge better once we’re back at the warehouse.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Prowl’s exhausted expression tearing at his spark, Optimus called Professor Sumdac. When the eccentric human answered the call, Optimus greeted the human politely before launching into his request, “The energy signal dampeners need more work the Seraphimus can still pick us up. The dampeners work wonderfully against other Cybertronians but…..”

Professor Sumdac sighed out, “I see. I’ll see what I can whip up but it would be better if I had a friendly Seraphimus willing to be our test tracker.”

Perking up, Optimus supplied, “I will ask Decimus if he will be willing to assist. Just let me know when you’ve made any progress.”

Chuckling softly, Professor Sumdac replied, “Of course. Also please let Sari know I expect her back home before sunset.”

Nodding as his gaze drift to the tiny techno-organic, Optimus smiled as he watched Sari and Bumblebee play under the oddly gentle gaze of Blitzwing before supplying, “I will try but I’m not sure if I can promise anything.”

Sari darted over to the triple changer and asked, “Want to join us Blitzwing?”

The big Con shook his head and stated, “It’z more fun just watching.”

It was oddly normal, and even a little peaceful.

Trying to approach Bulkhead again, Lugnut started, “You are looking lush…..”

CLANG!

Everybot turned to look and saw Lugnut once again sporting a new dent.

Groaning as he rubbed the new dent, Lugnut pouted as he slunk off to sulk again…. This wasn’t fair! Blitzwing seemed to be getting somewhere and Lord Megatron would no doubt have no troubles claiming the Prime. Why was Bulkhead fighting against his claim so hard?! What would his glorious Goddess of destruction do?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prowl resisted for two days but as he laid there during the second night his curiosity clawed at him. Getting up silently, Prowl slipped out one of the smaller unused tunnels.

Sitting on the edge of his cliff meditating, Sophoclidiscus received a call from his Banshee commander Demonette Vile, “Master, I have a breeder in my sights. Shall we capture it for you?”

Sighing, Sophoclidiscus asked, “Is it the tiny gold and black one?”

Vile replied, “Yes, what are our orders my lord and master?”

Rubbing his forehead, Sophoclidiscus answered, “Keep him safe. I desire him untouched and free. You know I enjoy the challenge of seduction.” Why must these ‘servants’ be so dense?! Then again if Vile was any smarter the Demonette would figure out that he was not worthy of his position as Victorus.

Stopping in nearly the exact same spot as before, Prowl spotted those mint green wings and called out softly, “Sophoclidiscus?”

Turning his gaze, Sophoclidiscus chuckled softly and asked, “Out alone again little one?”

Blushing, Prowl answered, “I wanted to know more about your people and Wasp gives me this hateful glare anytime I try to approach Decimus.”

Chuckling as he motioned to the spot next to him, Sophoclidiscus stated, “That does not surprise me. Decimus has always been very honest with his emotions, so it would make logical sense that any harem bot or lover he takes would become possessive of his affections.”

Sitting down next to the Seraphimus, Prowl asked, “But why was the commander from your ship so Pit set on getting Decimus back?”

Sighing, Sophoclidiscus explained, “Commandete Tyrannis wished to claim Decimus for himself. Given Decimus’s wings he was hounded by many.”

Blinking, Prowl asked, “His wings?”

Sophoclidiscus explained, “Our race is dying, little one. No one knows why but our race was once twin gendered like the original humans. However with every generation less and less females emerged. Then in our stupidity, we made it worse as families fought to keep what females they had. Sisters became brides to their brothers. The inbreeding made what females that emerged ever weaker.”

Prowl stared in horror at the tale and then Sophoclidiscus explained, “Then our scouts found Cybertron. At first we tried to steal the humans from you but they were to well guarded by their handlers. Some were frightening enough in their own right, I’ve seen one that brought an entire Banshee Howl to their knees with a single scream.”

Sophoclidiscus sighed, “My people gave up until one of the scouts seduced one of guard mechs at a far flung outpost and discovered purely on accident that our races were compatible and the union favored Seraphimus offspring. It was seen as a blessing from the Star gods.”

Nodding, Prowl asked, “But what does that have to do with Decimus’s wings?”

Smirking, Sophoclidiscus answered, “Everything. The offspring of such unions are far more fertile and they bare even stronger offspring. Also they favor their Cybertronian carrier's bigender nature. The easiest way to identify them is by their wings. Bright colors are common in first generation mixed breeds. Colors fade as more Seraphimus genetics are mixed in.”

It didn't take long for the reason to sink in. Prowl gasped under his intake. Tyrannis only wanted Decimus for what the Seraphimus’s frame could give. Looking up at the sky, Prowl sighed, “That's…. horrible.”

Giving a wistful sigh, Sophoclidiscus stated, “First generation mixed breeds are always hounded until they give in or take a breeder of their own.”

Hoping to change the subject, Prowl asked, “What about the anthropomorphic techno-organics that seem to serve you?”

Leaning back, Sophoclidiscus explained, “The Grostenion. We found their race on a remote planet and our leaders convinced them to serve us. There are the Behemoths, the Brutes, the Blades, and the Banshees.”

Prowl asked, “I can figure out which ones are the Behemoths but what’s the difference between the others?”

Sophoclidiscus’s reply was cut off by a com from Vile, “Master, Victoriam Aristophontes is approaching.”

Growling softly, Sophoclidiscus stated, “Once more our time is cut short little one. Flee while you can. Vitoriam Aristophontes is his brother’s mirror foil in all ways.”

Realizing what that threat meant, Prowl transformed and peeled out at max speed.

Walking up slowly shortly after Prowl left, Vitoriam Aristophontes rumbled out darkly, “Victorus Sophoclidiscus, you’d do well to remember that I have very good hearing. Also that you do not know me.”

Bowing quickly, Sophoclidiscus answered, “My apologies Victoriam. I will remember to hold my tongue.”

Aristophontes chuckled and purred out, “See that you do.”

Once he returned to base, Prowl realized one again he had forgotten to share his designation with the mint winged Seraphimus.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days of being cooped up in the mine, Optimus felt himself starting to go stir crazy. He hadn’t even realized he was pacing in the corridor until Megatron rumbled out, “Everything alright, Prime?”

Leaning casually on the wall, Megatron smirked when Optimus jumped with a cute little yelp.

Blinking up at the war lord, Optimus felt his valve clench at the casually sexiness in Megatron’s pose. One shoulder strut to the wall, a ped crossed over an ankle joint, and those powerful arms crossed.

Smirking at the undivided attention he was getting, Megatron offered, “Would you like to join me on a patrol? Perhaps with me there the Seraphimus will leave you alone.”

Nodding quickly to try to hide his odd reaction to the Decepticon leader, Optimus choked out, “Yes! Please! I’m going crazy.”

Chuckling softly, Megatron led the way out of the mine and took to the air as soon as Optimus was ready to roll out.

Their patrol was oddly peaceful and calming to Optimus. Optimus could sense Megatron’s bulk so high above him and it made him feel safe. They both silent as they wandered the streets of Detroit.

Megatron noticed a small pack of wolf mechs started to creep towards Optimus but they scattered quickly when they caught wind of him above the unaware firetruck. Over coms, Megatron asked, “So where were you Autobots hiding?”

Revving his engine, Optimus answered, “Our base.”

Chuckling, Megatron dipped lower as he rumbled out over the coms, “I would like to see this base that Oracle called a better location. We are on the same side now little Prime.”

Sighing, Optimus answered, “I know. Just this is taking some getting used to.”

Megatron soothed, “We both want what is best for our mechs. Trust is a two way street is it not?”

Blushing, Optimus sighed out, “True…. alright follow me.” He led the way to the warehouse and felt a shiver dance through his frame as he transformed at the door. Then Megatron landed in bipedal form next to him causing his spark to thud heavily in his chassis.

Looking over the building intensely, Megatron followed just one step behind Optimus as the Prime led the way inside.

Optimus was showing Megatron through the warehouse base when he felt the urge to ask, “Do you think we will all fit in here?” He watched as Megatron considered the building and then Megatron gave a hum.

Looking at that worried pout on Optimus’s faceplates, Megatron stated, “If we all double up, we should be able to fit, otherwise we’ll have start reinforcing the lower floor to support our weights on the upper floors. We might want to do so anyways so we can have a proper place to land up top.”

Then Optimus asked, “But wouldn’t that paint a big target on the building? A landing pad for Cybertronians would be a bit out of place in Detroit.”

Giving a frustrated rumble of his engines, Megatron realized it wasn’t Optimus telling him no that was irking him but the fact that given their enemy had optics in the sky Optimus was right. It would paint a target on the Autobot base. He stated, “You’re right. I am… not used to fighting an enemy who has just as many optics in the sky as we do.”

Patting Megatron’s elbow absentmindedly, Optimus stated, “That’s why we’re working together. United we can stand against the Seraphimus, when divided they would pick us apart with almost comical ease.”

While Optimus may not have noticed what he had done, Megatron was hyper aware of the casual touch. Such actions were uncommon among Decepticons, often such casualness was reserved for lovers and sparkmates or consorts. While he knew Autobots were far more casual about touch Megatron couldn’t stop himself from warming up to the idea of being around the Prime and feeling those servos on his plates.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the Autobots had moved in with the Decepticons at the mine and Sari had finally twisted her dad’s arm metaphorically speaking hard enough to be allowed to stay with them.

With her bag tossed over her shoulder, Sari darted off through town. She nearly made it across town when she heard a heart stopping scream of pain.

Clutching the leaking joint where his arm had been attached, Wreck-gar screamed, “HELP ME!”

Gasping in horror, Sari’s eyes became like dinner plates as she looked on at the pack of wolf mechs toying with Wreck-gar. They had already smashed the trash mech’s knees and four were holding him down while three more circled.

One hissed out when it spotted Sari, “What’z it?! What’z it?” Another of the pack rumbled out, “Smeelz good. Better than thiz one.”

Without even a second thought, the pack ripped Wreck-gar limb from limb and one crushed the poor mech’s spark chamber.

Even with her key, Sari knew there was no bringing the confuzed trash-bot back from that. Realizing the pack was now after her, Sari spun and ran for it. She screamed as she darted around objects to stay out of the pack’s servos.

Worried about Sari, Bumblebee left the base to look for his friend but he was unaware of Blitzwing choosing to follow after him. Running in helm first to save Sari, Bumblebee tried to use his stingers but when he aimed for one mech another one of the pack circled around behind him.

The wolves as one growled out, “Tazty! Tazty! Breedz it! Breedz it!”

Blitzwing landed heavily on the pack leader and Hothead spun forward to roar out, “Jou will not touch mine Autobug!” With some well placed fiery rounds the triple changer sent the pack running before turning his attention to Bumblebee.

Rushing from her hiding place, Sari hugged Blitzwing’s shin as she babbled, “I thought they were going to do what they did to Wreck-gar to Bumblebee!” Tears rolled down her face as she sobbed out, “They tore him apart! They crushed his spark!”

Bumblebee was coming to slowly and wondered why Blitzwing was kneeling at his side. However he remembered getting his skid plates kicked.

Icy spun forward and he gently lifted the tiny techno-organic in his servo. Rumbling his engines softly as he brought the distraught ‘mechling’ to his chassis, Blitzwing soothed, “Nien, I vill protect jou and Bumblebee. They can not touch jou when I can hear jour cries.”

Melting on the inside in a strange new way, Bumblebee wondered what was this stupid mushy and warm feeling that seeing the big Con treating Sari with such gentleness was causing. Groaning as he sat up, Bumblebee muttered, “Nuts and bolts. That hurt.”

Scooping up the yellow mech in the arm not holding Sari, Blitzwing stated, “Lats get ju back to base.”

Leaning into the war build’s shoulder, Bumblebee muttered, “I don’t look forward to the lecture Ratchet and Optimus will no doubt have in store for me.”

As he carried Bumblebee back to the mine, Icy snapped, “Zey can vait until I am done with jou! Vhat vere jou zinking?! Leaving ze mine alone?!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Jaws of the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the update on poor little Frostblitz......

During those two weeks, Frostblitz had been left in a cell. Even after the winged male had mentioned looking forward to blessing him. He shuddered in his cell and whimpered whenever those freaky animalistic mechs came by to purr or pant at him. 

Then suddenly a delicate pure white femme techno-organic huffed at the mechs, “Be gone little blades, he is not for the likes of you.” Her smile a dark twist of thin lips and she purred out at him, “You’ve remained untouched little breeder because the Victorium fight over you. Victorium Maximus may have caught you but my Master desires you enough to challenge him. The duel is set to happen soon. I suggest you pick my master.”

An hour passed once the femme left before another Cybertronian appeared. The civilian build was an arctic truck done up in beautiful silver and crimson. 

The next thing Frostblitz noticed was the heavy roundness of the other cybertronian’s abdominal plates. Frostblitz asked, “Are you okay? Why do you look so…?” 

Lowering the bars, Lunarshine soothed, “My designation is Lunarshine, as for why I’m so round. My sparkling is close to emerging. When you carry a sparkling to term you get a little out of shape.”

Blinking, Frostblitz tilted his helm and asked, “Sparklings can come from inside a mech? I thought they only came from the Well of Sparks?”

Laughing as he offered a servo, Lunarshine soothed, “Come along innocent little mechling. There is a duel over you and it would be in poor taste if you do not know the strength of your suitors.”

Taking the offered servo, Frostblitz noticed that the strange mechs suddenly were keeping to the shadows. As if they were afraid of this carrying mech.

When Lunarshine led the young mech into the arena he suggested softly, “Favor the male with blue wings. You’ll make it out of all this with only minor dents that way.”

Nodding weakly, Frostblitz shuddered at the gaze from the two combatants. Then they walked over to him and the friendly mech was gone from his side. Panicking, Frostblitz darted to the blue winged one and clung to him. Even if it was only the lesser of two evils, Frostblitz wanted to be safe or at least safer.

His free arm came up and held the mech on reflex, Aristophontes felt the twisting in his spark of guilt. This young mech had rushed to him for protection without a hesitation. Just like his younger brothers both had at one point….

Maximus snarled, “I caught it! I should be allowed my given right to have it!”

Smirking at his fellow Victorium, Aristophontes challenged, “Oh? Why? When the young mech runs so eagerly into my arms, why should I let go of my challenge for him?”

Snarling, Maximus drew his sword and spat, “Let’s get this over with than, half-breed.”

Gently stroking the mech’s back, Aristophontes purred out, “Go join Lunar, I will finish this soon.” He watched the young mech move off and lifted his massive hammer from its place casually over his shoulder. He once again tested its comforting weight in his hand as he watched his opponent carefully. 

Fearfully watching as the two techno-organics circled, Frostblitz wondered how the one with the hammer could win. Sure it was bigger than the Magnus hammer and if it hit it would do damage but a sword was a faster weapon right?

Shaking his helm, Lunarshine soothed, “Don’t worry, Aristophontes will win. Maximus made the worst mistake possible by opening his intake.”

Jumping at the first explosion of powerful swings, Frostblitz gasped at the shear speed Aristophontes was able to move at. 

Growling as he was put on the defensive, Maximus tried to get his footing only for the next blow to not only glance off his forearm but smash into the joint of his wing. Roaring out in pain, Maximus was sent tumbling from the ring with not only a broken wing but forearm to match. He had forgotten how abnormally strong the half-breed was.

Holding up a hand to silence the cheers, Commandate Tyrannis growled out, “This matter is settled, Aristophontes take your newest harem mech and enjoy them thoroughly. I pray the Divine blesses you once more. Oh and Maximus, get your injuries tended to and mind your tongue from now on.”

Bowing deeply, Aristophontes scooped up his prize with one arm and Lunarshine moved to walk demurely at his side. Aristophontes knew what that well wish meant, Tyrannis was getting suspicious of the lack of offspring from his harem.

Frostblitz whispered, “Thank you…. even if you did it for your own gain….”

Sighing, Aristophontes answered, “Do not thank me just yet. I may have saved you from Maximus but not from the breeder role.”

Blinking up at Aristophontes, Frostblitz asked, “What do you mean?”

As he walked into his quarters, Aristophontes called out, “I have returned, my pets.”

Three of the four mechs lounging around on the soft features of the room answered as one, “Welcome home, Master.” The lean tank in black and silver rose to walk to Aristophontes’s side. The other three were a sleek jet, a shuttle, and the last a sexy sports car.

Moving to Lunarshine’s side, the tank asked once the door was solidly shut, “Are you doing alright, Lunar?”

Rubbing his backstruts, Lunarshine answered, “I’m too close to emergance for these antics, Ironstrike…. Standing there for the duel was agony.”

Setting Frostblitz down, Aristophontes sighed as he set down his hammer and stated, “Tyrannis has expressed his suspicions at only one of you carrying.”

Ironstrike sighed and answered, “You know why that is, brother. I would carry but you stand by Carrier’s wishes. Not that I wish otherwise, but your rank may be in jeopardy…”

Turning to Frostblitz, Aristophontes asked, “Do you understand what I meant now?”

Blushing, Frostblitz asked, “You meant you have to breed me to protect everybot here….”

The sexy sports car asked, “Why not one of us? Even if Ironstrike is out, why not one of the rest of us? Starfall, Meteorhammer, or myself could.”

Aristophontes sighed and answered, “Because Tyrannis is focused on Frostblitz. He is testing me to see if I try to shelter the young mech. I don't wish to see his reaction if I step out of the line he has set. I did not do all I have done to keep you all safe to watch it unravel in my hands, Fireblight.”

Gulping, Frostblitz stepped forward and answered, “I’ll do it…. I know you don’t need my permission but you’ve got it.”

Looking deeply in the young mech’s pale blue optics, Aristophontes gently stroked Frostblitz’s cheek and promised softly, “I will find a way to get you back to your own kind but know this if you carry my child to term before I see this promise through, I will fight to have the child remain with you and send them with you. No matter the race it emerges as.”

Starfall rose from the chaise and stated, “Come with me, Frostblitz. You look like you could use a proper bath before you welcome our master.”

Ironstrike purred out, “Come Brother, you need a bath yourself.”

Frostblitz’s optics went wide at the extravagance of the bath. The bathing pool, full of warmed solvent. He wobbled a little as Starfall helped him into the pool. Clinging to the taller flyer, Frostblitz whimpered, “Why is it so big?”

Chuckling softly, Starfall soothed, “Just extend your legs, you’ll find the bottom. Besides you expect less for the Commendate’s favored Victorium?”

Extending his legs, Frostblitz relaxed when he found the solvent only came up to his chest. Flinching when the taller mech brought some up to wet his helm, Frostblitz shivered as a washcloth stroked over his back to help wash off the grime of the cell.

Meteorhammer rumbled his engine softly when Frostblitz looked back at him. He had lost his ability to speak a long time ago, during his own nightmarish tour of duty in the breeding stocks.

Starfall explained, “Meteorhammer is mute, but he intends that to mean you are safe with us. Nothing bad will happen.”

Nodding in acceptance, Frostblitz felt his optics drawn to Aristophontes and the soft planes of the techno-organic’s frame.

Smiling at his brother's fussing, Aristophontes soothed, “Leave my wings be, little imp. Help me wash the rest of my frame if you insist on assisting.”

Ironstrike huffed, “You're lucky I love you.” Helping his brother wash, Ironstrike asked softly, “Any word on Decimus?”

Giving an agitated ruffle of his wings, Aristophontes answered, “So far, there has been nothing and while that is a good sign. It also worries me.”

Tilting his helm, Frostblitz bit his lower lip plate before asking, “Did he…? Did he take a mech named Wasp with him when he left?” Blushing brightly when the two turned towards him, Frostblitz tried to hide behind Meteorhammer.

Then Aristophontes answered, “Yes he did.”

Giving a soft rumble, Meteorhammer gently nudged Frostblitz out into the open. He knew Aristophontes could be more than a little scary at times but the male Seraphimus was a good mech under the mask.

Gulping, Frostblitz answered, “Ummm. I only took a really quick peek at the report.I’m not supposed to look at em but I did. The Magnus met a Seraphimus and the male had evidence of Wasp’s innocence… enough to clear Wasp of the charges of being a Decepticon spy.”

Giving a rustle of his wings, Aristophontes thought over that information for a moment before a smile crossed his face. He rumbled out, “It is good to know he has found someone to care for. I had worried he would never find a match and Tyrannis would wear down his resistance.”

Ironstrike smiled brightly and sighed out, “At least he is alive and free.”

Nodding, Aristophontes stated, “Yes. That will be all. Tend to Lunarshine, he is ready to go into labor at any moment I feel. Have Fireblight ready to find Blaze. I will attend to Frostblitz now. Leave us.”

Starfall soothed, “He gets like that when he has to do something he doesn’t want to do.”

Aristophontes growled softly, “Starfall.”

Yelping softly, Starfall scrambled out as Meteorhammer chuckled and the two left quickly.

Frowning, Ironstrike sighed, “Play nice big brother. No need to scare off the new favorite as it were.”

Shaking his head, Aristophontes waited for his brother to leave and shut the door before going towards the pool. Offering up a hand, Aristophontes teased softly, “Come now, I am not that scary now am I?”

Blinking, Frostblitz finally realized he was shaking when he reached out to take the offered hand. Shaking his helm, Frostblitz answered, “It’s not that…. I…. ummm…. seal?”

Chuckling softly, Aristophontes asked, “Are you trying to inform me that you are still sealed at your age?”

Blushing, Frostblitz answered, “Regulations for application to the Elite Guard Training requires….”

Shaking his head as he gently coaxed the young mech from the bath, Aristophontes soothed, “Do not worry, I‘ve got you, little treasure. There is nothing to fear here.”

Processor blanking for the moment, Frostblitz moaned as those warm hands coaxed him over to a drying lounge. As Aristophontes explored his frame, Frostblitz blushed brightly. He had never done this before and even if his unit mates had offered he had always wanted to wait for the right mech…..

Noticing the fluid gathering in the young mech’s optics, Aristophontes soothed, “Little treasure, please forgive this trespass I make to protect you.” He gently stroked the heated plates between Frostblitz’s thighs and let his own spike extend.

Allowing the plates open, Frostblitz tried to explain, “I wanted… to…”

Smiling softly and a bit sadly, Aristophontes answered, “I understand, my sweet treasure. I wish I could spare you this torment.” Slowly stroking the sensor arrays that would bring pleasure, Aristophontes promised silently to make up for having to steal the seal Frostblitz had wished to save.

Gasping, Frostblitz tried to stop it but his hips bucked up into the touch and it felt good. Shaking his helm, Frostblitz firmly reminded himself that he agreed to this and to stop weeping. 

Kissing the mech softly, Aristophontes purred out softly, “Be still young spark, you are cherished. For a moment, for time unending.”

The words wove an odd sense of comfort around Frostblitz’s spark. Then the techno-organic’s hand traced down to his spike. Arching up into the warmth of that hand, Frostblitz gasped.

Sliding down, Aristophontes pressed his fingertip past the soft valve ring as he lowered his head. Flicking his tongue to taste, Aristophontes flattened his tongue over the juncture between Frostblitz's valve rim and spike.

Arching, Frostblitz whimpered as sparks of pleasure zinged through his circuits. Every stroke against his node caused his legs to twitch and his frame relaxed in pleasure.

Once he felt those legs go limp against his shoulders, Aristophontes purred and licked Frostblitz's spike from base to tip.

Crying out, Frostblitz shuddered and quaked as his systems sparked from near overload.

Surging up, Aristophontes covered Frostblitz's frame with his own. Removing his hand, Aristophontes pressed his spike into Frostblitz before the young mech could realize what was coming. 

Gasping as his seal gave, Frostblitz clamped his armor tight against his protoform as his limbs curled around his partner's frame. 

Stroking Frostblitz's helm softly, Aristophontes purred out, “Easy, little treasure. Slow intakes. The pain will fade.” As his treasure relaxed, Aristophontes slowly pressed deeper. 

The stretch almost burned but it did strange things to his circuits. Frostblitz shifted as something deep in his code awakened under Aristophontes’s touch.

Feeling the calipers fluttering around him, Aristophontes waited for it and soon enough Frostblitz started to tentatively move against him. Smiling, Aristophontes leaned down to kiss his little lover as he drew back slowly.

Slow withdrawal paired with a smooth deep thrust back in.

Whimpering, Frostblitz felt his frame move in time with Aristophontes. Then the soft encouragement started to fall from the techno-organic's intake. Frostblitz felt like he was floating in an ocean of pleasure. Buoyed by Aristophontes's affection and the safety woven in the sheltering mantle of wings the color of the night sky.

The pleasure echoed between them as they followed a dance as old as time.

Then Frostblitz arched as overload swept over his frame. He screamed out some sort of shortened version of Aristophontes's designation.

Feeling those calipers clamp down on his spike, Aristophontes growled as he pressed his spike deeper and felt himself lock in as his own overload swept through him. His nanites poured deep into Frostblitz's inner forge and unbeknownst to them a tiny spark started to form.

Clinging to Aristophontes, Frostblitz rebooted his optics but found he lacked the energy to move.

Mantling his wings around them as his frame shuddered from the aftershocks, Aristophontes gently nuzzled the young mech’s jaw line. Just soaking in the moment.

Panting as his frame shuddered from the fading pleasure of his overload, Frostblitz felt safe hidden beneath the midnight blue wings that hid him from the universe. The gentleness the Seraphimus had showed tugged at Frostblitz’s spark. Frostblitz wanted this to be real. He knew better than to grow attached but his spark thrummed with soft affection nonetheless.

Aristophontes pressed gentle kisses across the brow of Frostblitz’s helm. Never before had he felt such a connection with any partner he had bedded. This one he would keep for himself as long as he could. 

Frostblitz shifted only for Aristophontes to soothe, “Give our systems a moment, little treasure. We are locked together.”

Once he could withdraw, Aristophontes gently closed Frostblitz's modesty plates as the young mech slipped off into recharge. He carried his treasure to his own berth and cuddled close. For once Aristophanes planned to enjoy the freedom of holding a breeder like a lover. Even if he know this could never be truly his, Aristophontes could picture a future of peace with a young lover. With Frostblitz. 

A future that could never be, so long as beings like Tyrannis were in command.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere even Sari wasn’t exempted from the dressing down. 

Random let the other two of his brother personalities unload all the worry they jointly felt.

The others could hear the ranting long before the triple-former was inside the mine. Looking up from his work, Professor Sumdac asked, “Sari?! Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to visit today? Optimus and Megatron could have brought you with me.”

Crossing her arms, Sari stated, “You’ve been here overnight, Dad. I thought you were in the lab when you grumbled about being busy.”

Professor Sumdac sighed and stated, “I have? Oh dear….. Well, we are ready for another test run Optimus if Decimus is willing to assist.”

Wasp perked up and darted off to find his mech friend. 

Looking up for the design plans when he heard Wasp’s dainty pedsteps, Decimus asked softly, “The Professor believes his prototype is up for testing, sweet treasure?” Then Wasp tripped and Decimus caught the young mech with ease as he teased, “You must watch where your peds are going my sweet Wasp, I will not always be there to catch you.”

Smiling as he looped his arms around Decimus’s middle, Wasp teased back, “Wasp likes having excuse to cling to Decimus.”

Scrapper asked, “So you mechs together-together?”

Decimus was about to say no but Wasp chirpped up, “Wasp with Decimus!” 

Then Wasp looked up and stated, “Yes Professor wants to run Decimus test.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I've got a lot on my plate this year and I'm going to try to finish this piece this year. Love any support I get.


	7. Home again, Home again, Ring a Ding Ding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, admission one!  
> I've had zero inspiration for this one for a while......  
> And, admission two.....  
> I LOST MY NOTES! -cries like a mechling-  
> Forgive me! I went to fix my computer and next thing I knew my notes, my precious notes, were gone!  
> I must find them before I make an unplanned error with this piece.

After several hours of playing effectively hide and seek, Optimus grinned when Decimus stated, “Unless I am on top of you I can not sense your signature. I would say Professor Sumdac’s energy dampeners are as perfect as they are going to get.”

Inside, Bumblebee squirmed impatiently for his perch on the war table. As soon as Optimus walked in, he pleaded, “Tell me it works!?! Please! Can we go back to civilization already?! I’m going insane out here with no tv!”

Chuckling softly, Icy leaned against the war table as the others started to come into the main room of the base.

Decimus smiled and welcomed Wasp into his embrace as he explained, “We tested it extensively and it is holding up fine. I still strongly suggest taking backup whenever you leave the base but we don’t have to hide as much any more.”

Jumping to his peds, Bumblebee cheered, “Civilization here we come! Time to get out of all this dirt and nature!”

Icy chuckled and shook his helm before Random spun forward to swoop Bumblebee into a hug. Nuzzling the smaller mech’s neck, Random purred out, “Oh! We can goes to the drive-in togezher then, Hummel-chan!”

Chuckling at the triplechanger’s enthusiasm, Ratchet stated, “Alright, youngster put him down so I can start installing these dampeners.” As soon as Bumblebee was set on the medical berth, Ratchet got to work. 

Professor Sumdac offered, “I can install your dampener if you wish, Blitzwing?”

Nodding quickly, Random laid down and let the professor get to work.

Optimus watched as the two tag teamed the work quickly but he resisted the urge to laugh when Megatron of all mechs reluctantly insisted on Ratchet installing his dampener. He understood that the big Warlord had had more than a lifetime’s worth of being helpless under Professor Sumdac’s hands but it was still kind of amusing to see the big mech baulk at something.

With the last of the dampeners installed and verified to be in working order the entire group returned to the city. The Decepticons hovered protectively. They had all fully come to terms with the value of the Autobots. 

Arachnid lingered near Optimus and Megatron. She felt some worry for her once friend but at the same time she felt so betrayed and angry.

As they rolled up, Jazz stated, “Da twins and Aye are going to do a circuit patrol real quick to make sure we weren’t followed.”

Nodding, Optimus stated, “Good idea Jazz.”

The twins followed their surrogate Sire on patrol happy to stretch their wings again.

Once the rest of them were inside the base, Optimus sighed in relief until he heard a familiar voice snarl, “Where in the Allspark have you been?! Ultra Magnus and I have been trying to reach you for two weeks! Even a useless wash out like you should know to respond to higher ranking bots!”

Shifting to defend his Autobot, Megatron rumbled his engine in a clear threat. 

Eying the big Decepticon, Sentinel shouted, “I WILL SEE YOU COURTMARSHALED FOR THIS OPTIMUS! CONSORTING WITH THE ENEMY?! I DIDN’T THINK YOU COULD SINK ANY LOWER!”

Trying to cut in, Bumblebee stated, “Sentinel, Sir? The only reason any of us are free is because of the Decepticons saving our skid plates from the Seraphimus. So no offense and with all due respect, shut up Sir.”

Backhanding the yellow mech, Sentinel puffed up and spat, “No true Autobot would have needed help from the enemy!”

Pulling into the base, Jazz spotted the way Sentinel was puffing up as Blitzwing surged forward to defensively cover Bumblebee’s frame and Megatron drew Optimus back into a protective embrace. He could also see his ex-commanding officer was blind to the danger the huge chinned mech was barreling forward into.

Oblivious to the danger, Sentinel continued, “You should all be thrown into the Stockades!”

Sighing, Jazz reported in, “No sign of the Serphs, O P.”

Sentinel grinned and ordered, “Jazz! Take these low lifes into custody!”

Shaking his helm, Jazz answered, “No can do, S P. Transfer paperwork has already gone through. The twins and Aye don’t answer to ya anymore.”

Seeing the way Sentinel was turning purple with anger, Optimus was about to cave until he felt Megatron’s engine rumble protectively and he stated, “I will report in to Ultra Magnus once this joint force has been settled and we have communications back up and running. However, if you push our allies I will not hold them responsible for their answering reactions. Choose your next words carefully, old friend.”

Feeling Optimus stand a little straighter, Megatron eased back a little and allowed the Prime to escape his grasp. He stated firmly, “We have come to a tentative peace to face the Seraphimus. However, you are pushing my tolerance. I suggest you return to your Magnus.”

Once Sentinel stormed out, Optimus turned to the rest of their ragtag group and stated, “We’ll need to double up until we can reinforce some of the other rooms. You are welcome to be my roommate Megatron. If for nothing else than to show my faith in our alliance.”

Feeling a delightful shudder dance along his spinal struts, Megatron grinned and answered, “For our alliance then, I accept.”

Spotting how Lugnut was gazing at him again, Bulkhead stated, “I’ll bunk up with Bumblebee, Optimus.”

Icy patted Lugnut’s arm as he offered, “Jou can bunk with me, Lugnut.” 

Then Random spun forward and teased, “For ol times zake! Ja?!”

Despair took root in his spark as Lugnut sighed out, “Very well, Blitzwing.”

Turning to Prowl, Jazz joked, “We ninja bots should stick together, right m’mech?”

Mixmaster sighed, “Scapper and I will take a room together. If you all don’t mind we’re going to get started on reinforcing the walls and supports. Sooner done the sooner we all can get out of each other's circuitry.” 

Nodding, Optimus stated, “Good idea, Mixmaster.”

Then Starscream spoke up, “I’ll take the room with Blackarachnia. If that is agreeable?” Seeing Blackarachnia opening her intake to complain, Starscream coldly stated, “It’s me or the medic, your pick Arachnia.”

Sighing, Blackarachnia hissed out, “Fine.”

Giving his once close friend a soft look, Optimus was about to say something when Ratchet cut in, “Blackarachnia can have my room, I can squeeze into the medbay.”

Looking at the old mech, Blackarachnia whispered as the medic moved past her, “Thank you.”

Realizing there wouldn’t be any space for the Heralds, Sari spoke up, “The building next door is for sale! It’s big enough to hide the Herald’s ship.”

Professor Sumdac smiled and stated, “Very well Sari. I’ll see what can be done about acquiring it.”

Noticing the time, Megatron offered, “I will ask the Heralds in the morning what they think however it is late. We all have much to do before we can fall into recharge for the evening.”

There was a lot of grumbles as furniture was moved and spaces were carved out for every bot. At one point Hothead and Lugnut got into a shouting match which had Megatron covering his faceplates with a groan.

Optimus managed to ignore most of it all as he quickly made plenty of room for the Decepticon Warlord in what had been just his bunk. Thankfully the Prime didn’t have much in the way of junk items unlike Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Megatron was actually a little taken aback by the lack of personal items in the Prime’s possession and asked softly, “Were your things destroyed or confiscated? I have always been told Autobots kept more personal effects than this….”

Blinking, Optimus answered, “I never really collected things like the others did…. I was just a dockworker before I got accepted into the Elite Guard Academy.”

Tilting his helm, Megatron asked, “An academy mech? Here? On a nearly abandoned repair crew?”

Blushing, Optimus answered, “I made a mistake and Blackacracnia paid for it. Being kicked out was the least I deserved.”

Stepping towards the Prime, Megatron rumbled out, “You don’t truly believe that do you, Prime. I can hear it in your voice. You’re claiming blame that shouldn’t rest on your shoulder struts…..” When the Prime gave him a stubborn look, Megatron chuckled and stated, “Your optics also tell me that you weren’t the one to blame.”

Suddenly unable to hold the warlord’s gaze any longer, Optimus muttered, “Just get  some recharge and leave me alone.” He laid down and pointedly turned his back struts to his new roommate.

The action was quite telling to the older mech. Megatron smiled at his Autobot as he laid down to recharge.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night, the jettwins launch out recharge both clutching at their chassis.

Looking to his twin, Jetfire whimpered, “Be thinking, nesting in common area no be good thinking.”

Nodding, Jetstorm whimpered back, “May haps Jazz Sir being willing to let us bunk with ninja bots?”

They crept quietly to the door they knew was the ninjabot room but Jetfire froze before he could find the courage to knock on the door. He was afraid the other one, Prowl, would tell them no and they’d be left to their night terrors. The fluxes of being crushed under a building and pain lots of pain…..

Prowl sensed the twins and went to the door with a soft chuckle. He opened the door and asked, “Yes?”

Gulping, Jetstorm asked, “Mayhap, be staying with you? Prowl Sir? Can not being recharge alone…..”

Hearing the twins, Jazz got up and explained, “They have some nasty recharge fluxes m’mech. Ya mind if they crash with me?”

Shaking his helm, Prowl answered, “There is plenty of room and perhaps being able to see the sky might help them recharge better.”

The jettwins were shocked at how easy that was. Sentinel would have berated them for needing Jazz like this.

Prowl laid back down and slipped into recharge with ease. He knew with the twins in the room escaping to see if the Seraphimus was at the usual spot was now completely out of the question.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning arrived, Megatron forced himself from the warm comfort of his new berth. Even slap patched together it was far more comfortable than the slab he called his berth back at the mine. He left the room to find the Autobots were all awake and refueling together peacefully.

Blitzwing wobbled in and Icy sighed, “Bezt recharge I had in agez.”

Lugnut tried to approach Bulkhead but backed down at the glare the green Autobot was giving him. He truly would fail Strika at this rate…..

Handing Blitzwing a serving of oil, Bumblebee teased, “Well that’s what happens when you have the right kind of berth pad in place. You sleep like a baby.”

Random spun forward and joked, “Oh! Babyz sleep like dat?! Good to know.”

Shaking his helm, Optimus handed Megatron a morning ration and asked, “When were you planning on heading out to talk to the Heralds?”

Smiling as he accepted the ration, Megatron knew the Prime still had yet to figure out what these little acts of comradery was causing but at the same time Megatron had no desire to give them up. The other Decepticons knew his claim on the Prime just like they respected Blitzwing’s claim on the yellow motor intake. Megatron answered, “As soon as I’m done with this. However, I was going to go alone so I could move faster.”

Blushing as he realized he had hoped to go along, Optimus nodded and stated, “Sound logic.” He tried to hide his disappointment as his…. roommate? Co-Commander? ….. finished of his breakfast and left the base.

The flight to the ship was a peaceful one, and Megatron made good time. He landed with ease and let himself in. As he searched for the crew of the ship, Megatron heard the sound of two voices. However, Megatron blinked as he looked towards the sound of Eclipse’s voice in the hallway. It sounded off. Like the human was bigger…..

Then Eclipse walked around the corner with Hammerpoint’s arm looped around his waist as the two youngsters talked softly. He looked up and smiled as he greeted, “Oh good morning, Lord Megatron.”

Hammerpoint’s engine rumbled contently as his lover leaned into his side and he explained, “Eclipse and I decided that he shouldn’t hide what he is with supplements even more so with the bitling growing larger than his micronized frame can handle safely.” 

Nodding, Megatron mentally kicked himself as he remembered Bumblebee babbling on and on about the heralds were actually supposed to be their size. Also the youngsters had mentioned that they were expecting before and it had completely slipped his processor. Covering up his reaction with a sage like nod, Megatron asked, “Do you plan to internally forge the bitling’s protoform or extract the spark?”

Eclipse explained, “We techno-organics don’t get the choice. Due to our organic half we have to carry the bitling to term and stuffing a shuttle’s bitling inside a micronized human womb is just asking for troubles. However, the trade off is that our bitlings develop faster even if they are born purely Cybertronian.”

Smirking, Megatron stated, “I see. Congratulations on the bitling you two.” It felt strange to be invited into something as private as knowing about a bitling, but it was a good kind of strange.

Then Eclipse asked, “Would you like to feel? The little rascal is being active today.” 

Hammerpoint tilted his helm towards Eclipse when Megatron glanced his way. He got to hog Eclipse and the bitling usually so he didn’t mind sharing the feelings with others when Eclipse felt safe enough to offer.

Reaching out carefully, Megatron let his digits touch Eclipse’s middle. The first thing he noticed was just how warm the techno-organic was and then he noticed the fluttering movements against his palm. It struck a chord inside him and Megatron couldn’t help but feel a surge of protectiveness. Innocents like this bitling were why he had stepped up to fight the Autobots who oppressed his people all those years ago.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
